


Pack? Pack What?  Or is it What Pack?

by R_4_L



Category: Bleach
Genre: Canon Timeline, M/M, Multi, Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:44:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6673177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_4_L/pseuds/R_4_L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo and the gang have just returned from defeating the Bounts when Kisuke informs them of some irregularities in their system.  Uryu is most at risk and Ichigo struggles to do everything that he needs to in order to keep them all safe.  The group dynamics are on the verge of change, but like all things change comes slowly and that is likely for the best</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Time at Urahara's Shop

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Bleach, it belongs to the creative genius of Tite Kubo . I do however greatly enjoy it and have tried to capture the characters as I see them. Not beta read so please forgive the mistakes.

TIME AT URAHARA'S SHOP

 

Kisuke noticed it first with the quincy boy when the four friends returned from the Soul Society for the second time. The scans showed the R.A.L particles that accumulate in a human's body during their stay in the Soul Society weren't disappearing from their blood stream as quickly as he wanted them to. Ishida was slowly being poisoned, unless he could find a way to help the teen get rid of them. Not only that but he had lost his quincy powers and a lot of his spiritual pressure. Whether he'd get the powers back was up for debate, but the spiritual pressure would return to normal soon enough. Kisuke paced the research room he had set up at the shop. What could he do? He analyzed the data from all four of them to see the difference between them. Orihime Inoue and Yasutora Sado had elevated R.A.L particles in their system as well but not to the level of Ishida. Ichigo Kurosaki on the other hand had already dispersed the particles safely. Turning the problem around in his mind he kept coming back to Ishida needing Kurosaki to get rid of the particles. The question was how would the transfer work? He remembered Kon talking about when Ishida stepped on Ichigo's zanpaktuo during the hollow challenge, that his quincy powers flared. Could it be as simple as having the two males together? Let their spiritual pressures merge? He have to do some research and get them together and take some readings. Checking the time, Kisuke sent Jinto and Ururu out to bring the two teens to him. He didn't welcome the talk to come. He'd have to be more straight forward then he usual was and that annoyed him. 

"Urahara," Ishida was the first one to show up, and Kisuke showed him in and offered him tea.

"How are you feeling Ishida?"

Uryu looked across the table at the enigmatic shop keeper with trepidation, and slowly replied, "fine."

He flicked the fan open and let it hide the lower half of his face. "I know your not fine, I also know that you've lost your quincy powers." The way the teen glanced around the room to make sure they were alone reinforced what Kisuke believed. The boy wanted to keep that hidden, he didn't have the heart to tell him that his friends already knew. "Don't worry I won't say a word. As for how you are really feeling, I believe it's because of a build up of R.A.L. particles in your body. They're what are making you feeling tired- like a bad case of the flu, with a migraine headache on top of it."

Uryu pushed his glasses up, "so that's what is going on. How do I get rid of them? Does this have something to with my loss of abilities?"

Kisuke lowered his head and contemplated his tea, "I don't know for sure, but if we don't lower the 'infection' for lack of a better word, then you'll slip into madness before you die."

"What do I need to do?" The young man was resigned to putting himself in the ex-Soul Reaper's hands for the time being.

"Right now just spend the next couple of days here where I can monitor you and see what type of treatment might be needed. You can do some training in the basement, or stay in the room I have for you to do some studying for school, but I'd like you to stay at the shop."

Ishida thought it over for a moment before agreeing. There was a disturbance from just beyond the door and the shop keeper got up. The loud voice from behind the screen let the raven haired teen know who was there and most likely why. With a sigh he shook his head, how did he know that Kurosaki would be involved in this. He sat and drank his tea and tried to ignore the voices on the other side of the door.

Kisuke found that while Ichigo was often loud and impatient he wasn't stupid. Leading the teen outside towards the front yard he waited for the explosion to come. It didn't take long.

"So you had Jinta come and drag me here for training? Don't lie Kisuke. What's up?"

The look on hat and clogs let Ichigo know that his friends where in danger and somehow he had to save them. 

"Ichigo are listening to me?" Kiskue hit the teen over the head with his cane.

"How? How did I let this happen to my friends?" Ichigo was upset. Everything he did was to protect his friends and family and to a smaller extent to help protect everyone else.

"It's not your fault, Ichigo. That's what I'm trying to get through that thick skull of yours. It's a residual effect of going to the Soul Society. You have all been where very few humans have travelled before and for a long period of time. You all have R.A.L particles in your system, elevated levels that will have you falling into madness if not kept in check. I have a theory alright."

"So what exactly does that mean and who is involved? Spell it out Kiskue."

"It revolves around you with Orihime, Chad and Uryu for sure, and to a lesser extent Karin, Yuzu, Rukia."

"Rukia but she's from the Soul Society, how can she be involved?"

"It's in relation to the amount of time she spent in her Gigai. Like I said she's involved to a lesser extent. It's best if you focus on the others at the moment."

"Ok so what do I need to do. Damn it Kiskue didn't you just tell me that their lives were in danger? What is this bond you keep talking about."

"Ok brat I'll put it in simple terms for you. You form a stable bond with those who are risk. Right now that's Orihime, Chad and Uryu. That bond can be either emotional or physical. At the moment an emotional bond will likely work but as you all grow you'll more than likely need a physical bond as well so the sooner you get used to the idea the better. As for the others obviously a physical bond between your sisters is out of the question, but your blood bond will help there, just make sure that you keep the emotional closeness you already have with them. Tatsuki, and Keigo both have awaken abilities to spiritual pressure due to being attacked. It's highly likely that Mizuiro will encounter the same phenomenon. None of them have been exposed to the R.A.L. particles from the Soul Society but the constant attacks will eventually affect them. Rukia, because she is from the Soul Society, will have different needs as well. I will help to keep an eye on all of them for now." Urahara looked at the concern lining the teens face. He was glad he'd chosen to explain it plainly, the understanding was there, "I would suggest that you and the archer take some time together away from everyone and just be."

"Where and how?" Ichigo looked at the floor of the Urahara's shop. The fact that he'd need to form an emotional bond with his friends wouldn't be too hard to do. They were already close, even Uryu, who claimed he needed no one. But the idea of forming a physical relationship with them....how was he to do that? Orihime was beautiful and caring and both Chad and Uryu were good friends. He was worried a change might corrupt their friendship.

"Like I said, keep it emotional for now. I will talk to them separately about this so they understand too. You will each know when it is time to go to the next level, make no mistake. Right now you need to trust them and they need to trust you. Talk, really talk to them and make sure to listen as well." Kiskue walked off giving the substitute soul reaper time to take in everything that was just said. "Ishida is already here and I've explained some of this to him already, so come back and have some tea." Urahara opened the screen to allow the substitute soul reaper to see who was beyond it. "Ishida is here for the same reason. Like I told him, you're free to use the training grounds, but I'd prefer it if you would stay here so I can monitor you both."

The orangette ran his hand through his hair and looked over at his classmate, even he could see that Uryu was in bad shape. His friend was pale and shaky, although he tried to hide it. The bags under his eyes showed he hadn't slept in a while, likely not since they got back from the Soul Society a couple of days ago, but Uryu was proud and too be honest the two of them hadn't been the best of friends before this happened and had only just started getting closer. He was glad school was on break, he couldn't skip anymore classes without risk of failure. "That's fine, but can we see about working on this tomorrow. I'm bushed."

The shop keeper nodded and lead the way down the hallway to a spare room. The room was small with two pallets on the floor almost touching. "I'll leave you for now, Tessai will be around in the morning whenever you get up. I'm sure to be around somewhere, if you need me."

Ichigo snickered as his eyes met Uryu's, yeah he'd be somewhere, the shop keep was always somewhere, just never exactly where you expected him to be. He watched as the door closed leaving him and Uryu alone in the room, two overnight bags already inside. "Come on Ishida I'm seriously beat, and you look like a stiff wind will blow you over."

"I'm perfectly fine Kurosaki, but if you..."

"Shut up." Ichigo pulled a pair of sleep pants and t shirt from his bag and started changing. 

Ishida shook his head and turned his back while he changed as well. It wasn't more than ten minutes before both boys were under the blankets and trying to fall asleep. 

Ichigo wasn't sure what woke him in the middle of the night. It took him a bit to remember just where he was and why, when a moan distracted him. Turning to his side he watched as Uryu thrashed about. He saw Ishida curl in upon himself and start to shake.

"Cold..." He was mumbling in his sleep.

The room was actually warm, but if Uryu felt cold then Ichigo could help; he used his own blankets to cover his friend. He watched for a while longer and the Raven didn't stop shaking even with the extra weight of the blankets. "Hyperthermia?" He didn't think so; but Ishida seemed to be really cold. 

Kisuke watched from the other room. He almost felt bad about spying on the teens but he needed to know how the R.A.L particles in Ishida's body reacted to Kurosaski. He already knew how ill the teen really was. On the monitor he watched Ichigo care for his comrade. The way he brushed the hair off of Ishida's brow and frowned at the cold sweat dotting his skin. Kisuke knew he was watching the young Quincy die before his eyes and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. Cursing to himself he watched Ichigo strip off his clothes and crawl under the blankets with his friend. "What is he doing?" Kisuke was sure that the two were only friends, nothing sexual between them so what the hell was he doing? Kisuke watched in awe as Kurosaki lay beside Ishida and pull him close, in response Ishida curled around the warm body. Ichigo now had Ishida's head on his chest and wrapped in his arms, the blankets still piled on the pair. Kisuke could see how, in seeking warmth, Ishida had almost climbed on top of Ichigo and for once the brash youth had foreseen what was needed. Bare skin radiated more heat and he had used that to help his friend. The monitors flashed. Ishida's R.A.L. particle levels were dropping, it was slow but they were dropping, Ichigo's were constant. Apparently Ichigo had found a way to help his friends. Physical contact. He watched for a bit longer making sure that Ishida was really safe before setting the system to alert him if either one of them were in danger, and left the room. He'd see how the two reacted the next morning.

Unaware of the speculation going on, Ichigo closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep. Unconsciously he threaded one hand into Uryu's hair, gently massaging his scalp while the other rubbed circles on the small of his back. It felt nice to hold someone in his arms, it was...comforting. Subconsciously he realized that it was Uryu and not some female, but he figured that it would feel the same with a woman.

Uryu was warm and for the first time in weeks it didn't feel like he was going to crawl out of his skin and his head wasn't aching. He rubbed his face against his pillow, it smelled like the outdoors and warm spices. Shifting his shoulders he brought the blankets up higher around his neck. He was trying to figure out why his pillow was so warm and hard at the same time, but drifted off again. He was colder when he woke up next, but didn't think anything of it. Tidying up the room he noticed that he had all the blankets and there were none on Ichigo's pallet. "I'll have to ask him about it later."

Tessai choose that moment to knock on the screen announcing breakfast. Uryu hurried through his morning routine so as to not disrupt the household anymore than necessary. Sitting at the table he watched Ururu bring in the food and set it out. Tessai, Jinta, Kisuke, Ururu, and himself were there but no Ichigo.

"Where's Ichigo?"

"He got up early and went downstairs to start on his training." Jinta spoke around a mouthful of rice porridge.

Kisuke peered at the young man over the rim of his tea cup, "How are you feeling today, Ishida?"

Ishida took a minute to really consider how it was he felt. "Well I woke up warmer than I'd been in a while. Overall I'd have to say I feel fine."

The shop owner just nodded and continued to sip his tea. He would continue to monitor the particle levels in the boy over the next couple of days.

Uryu excused himself and went downstairs to join Ichigo in his training. 

Kisuke watched through the monitors in his workroom as the two sparred and worked at gaining strength and confidence in their skills. The levels of R.A.L particles in Ichigo hadn't changed at all and they were still well within the acceptable levels. Ishida was a different matter. His levels had decreased slightly during the night by ten points but that was still way too elevated. The troubling fact was they seemed to be rising again. The scientist in him would wait and see what was going to happen tonight. He had a feeling that the Quincy had no idea what had occurred last night and while Ichigo was reacting on instinct, would he reach the same conclusions tonight or would it have to spelled out for the idiot? Kisuke rubbed the back of his head and waited. He had an idea to help with the training.

"Tessai?" He called from the doorway, "are you terribly busy right now?"

"No owner," the taller man passed the tray of dishes over to Jinta. Jinta, without pause, handed it off to Ururu who took it into the kitchen to clean.

"Would you be willing to help them defend against Kido? I think that is one area they could both improve on."

Tessai nodded, there was definitely some gaps in their training. Of course Ishida was a Quincy and had a completely different skill set. Ichigo had learned through trial and error and so had completely missed Kido training. The idea had merit, both teens could possibly learn to wield Kido given time and practice, and it was something that wouldn't over tax the Quincy's low levels of spiritual pressure; besides he was still a Kido Master.

The basement room was a perfect place for the three to do some training. The trio was at it for hours. It wasn't until Tessai noticed how the Quincy was sweating that he called a halt. Jinta appeared shortly after with a tray of food and drinks, and a large basket. 

"Eat and then go rest in the hot springs, you two. We'll pick this up again tomorrow." Tessai turned and walked towards the ladder with Jinta right behind. 

Ichigo watched the pair leave, but swore he saw Jinta stick his tongue out at them before the hatch closed, the outline disappearing into the faux skyline. Hold it. The hatched closed? "Uryu?"

"Yeah." 

"Do you know how to open the basement hatch from this side?"

Uryu looked up from where the food had been set out on the large rock they normally used for breaks. "Ummm. No. Why?"

"Well they just closed it on us, and I don't know how to open it either." 

"Urahara knows we're down here and so does Tessai. If it's some prank by Jinta we'll just have to wait until either of those two realize we're missing or the brat opens it himself."

"Yeah I guess." Ichigo stared at the closed hatch and wonder if Kisuke had some other plan set in motion that he wasn't letting them in on. Hat and clogs often did things like that. He sat down and filled a plate. It was halfway through his meal that he noticed how pale and shaky Uryu was. "Uryu? Are you feeling alright?" He kept his voice low.

"I'm f-fine." As his body was racked with shivers.

A quick glance showed him that the raven haired teen had eaten more than half of his meal, "Come on, let's take our tea and head over to the hot springs. I would love the time to relax, and you look like you could use the heat. Besides the basket has towels and soap and stuff." Ichigo stood and grabbed the basket, before turning and heading towards the hot spring. It wasn't far, just around the backside of the pillar of stone in front of them. He quickly set the soap, bucket, wash cloth and brush on a stone at the rim of the water. He left the towels folded inside the basket and just a little further away from the water. He walked back to where they had eaten to see Ishida in a daze. He put the food back on the tray and looked up at his sparring partner. The teen seemed unable to move. "Uryu. Hey Uryu, let's go to the spring." Grabbing two bottles of water, he helped his friend stand and moved towards the pool. 

Uryu started to undress, but was shaking almost uncontrollably now. "Ich... Ich... Ichigo."

"I got ya man. Don't worry." Ichigo dropped the water bottles and helped Uryu to sit on one of the boulders ringing the pool. 

Uryu undid his shirt but didn't take it off completely. He was so cold. He watched Ichigo at his feet as his shoes and socks were removed. Hands reached for the button on his jeans and eyes he didn't realize he had closed flew open.

"It's ok Ishida, let's get you in the warm water, hey." Ichigo was getting concerned, Uryu's skin was cold, like he'd been in the snow for hours. He knew Urahara was monitoring them, so if Uryu's life was in danger he hoped the shop keeper would interfere enough to come to their aid. Thinking it over quickly, Ichigo stood and stripped, tossing his clothes haphazardly off to the side. He'd need to support Uryu getting into the water and he couldn't, no he wouldn't do that fully clothed. Beside taking off wet denim was such a pain in the ass. He helped Ishida stand. It was like looking at a foal newly born, the way he was so shaky on his legs. Pushing the jeans and boxers down his legs, he knelt again to help Uryu pull his feet out. The heavy hand on his shoulder, let him know that Uryu really did need his help. "Come on time to get in." Ichigo helped him into the water. Uryu looked like he wanted to protest the fact that his clothes were strewn about and not folded neatly, but he could barely talk without his teeth chattering with the cold, and really it wasn't that important. He let a moan as the warmth of the water seeped in. He was so tired.

Ichigo sat close, worried that the Quincy would lose consciousness and slip under. Instead he was surprised when the archer leaned against him, settling his head against his shoulder. Not saying a word, Ichigo wrapped his arm around him and let him rest. His normal come backs and arguments sticking in his throat. His friend needed him to be supportive, not an ass. Plus if he was honest with himself; he like the feeling of holding Uryu in his arms. He leaned his head back and thought over everything that had happened recently. His becoming a soul reaper, rescuing Rukia and dealing with the bounts had taken a lot out of them. It had also pulled them closer together. That didn't take into account how attached Ishida had become to Yoshino and the loss of his Quincy powers. Looking down, he could see that Uryu had fallen asleep, he seemed so peaceful. Going on instinct, Ichigo carefully lifted and turned Ishida so that he was able to carry him in his arms. Moving slowly across the pool, Ichigo sought the lounge seat where he could continue to hold Uryu and relax without fear of them going under while still allowing the water to cover them and keep Ishida warm. Finding the seat, Ichigo sat back, Uryu's back supported by the wall behind him and his legs were draped over Ichigo's. He made sure that he was slouched enough that water lapped over Uryu' shoulders but not so high as to splash in his face. The pair lay there in the water, letting it warm them and smooth the aching muscles they had. He was just glad that the hot water prevented him from getting hard.

"You are holding me like this why?" Uryu tried to slide off Ichigo's lap to sit beside him without embarrassing himself.

"Because it's more comfortable then you leaning against me and me worrying about you drowning, now quit complaining, we need to figure out a way to get upstairs because I'm not sleeping down here." Ichigo figured they'd been in the hot spring for just over an hour.

Uryu watched as Ichigo stood up. Water glistened on his bronzed skin, accentuating his toned body. Uryu looked away but not before he noticed every inch of his friends body. Standing, he climbed out and grabbed one the towels to dry off. 

"Well it looks like someone either remembered we were here or took pity on us." The pair stood at the base of the ladder, the hatch wide open. "You go first, Uryu. I've got the basket and the tray of food." Ichigo wouldn't tell his friend that he wanted to go behind him because he was afraid of Uryu falling. The guy seemed really weak for some reason, although in training he seemed to be holding his own. Maybe luck would be on his side and he could corner Urahara to see what the shop keeper knew.


	2. We need to do what?

 

Lying in bed that night Ichigo thought of the facts as he now knew them. Kisuke hadn't been really specific, but they both had a basic understanding of what they needed to do now. Uryu's R.A.L particle levels were exceedingly high, most likely due to the fact that he was a Quincy. It seemed to decrease a little at a time when the two of them were close and a little faster when they were touching. By holding Uryu last night the level dropped faster, however when they were training and Uryu was on his own, his levels raised by half. Uryu seemed to take the fact that he needed to be touching Ichigo frequently pretty well. Tomorrow they had a plan to see how long they needed to be touching before any results were seen.

"Damn it it's like two steps forward and one step back." Ichigo waited for Uryu to return from the bathroom. He almost felt like a man waiting for his lover to return. The pallets had been moved closer and there were extra blankets as well. 

"This feels stupid." Uryu's voice from the doorway drew Ichigo's attention. 

"I know, but if we don't want you to die..."

"Yeah, I still feel like this is stupid." Uryu pulled back the blankets and lay down. His movements stiff and formal. "I just.."

"Look we slept like this last night too, so don't worry,"

Uryu was shocked, "what do you mean we slept like this last night?"

Ichigo scratched his head, "well you were shaking so much last night that you woke me," he looked away from those blue eyes, "I was thinking hyperthermia, even though that wasn't really a possibility. I covered you with my blankets and when that didn't seem to work, I crawled in with you and used body heat. You seemed to sleep better then."

Just the fact that they'd done this before calmed whatever nerves Uryu had, although that didn't really make sense. The truth was that last night he'd slept well and woke without any symptoms, and that had to mean something. Plus this afternoon, when he'd found himself in Ichigo's arm, it hadn't been bad- just surprising. "So do you normally sleep on your side, back or stomach?"

"Back. What about you?"

"Stomach."

"Well that actually works well then...". Ichigo spread out his left arm and waited. It wasn't long before Uryu turned and situated himself in the other's embrace. 

Ishida took a shaky breathe and tried to settle himself down. It wasn't until he felt the blankets settle over his shoulders and Ichigo's hand running up and down his back that Uryu really relaxed. He let his own hand settle on the chest his head was resting on. Breathing in the scent that was Ichigo's alone, the scent he recognized from his pillow the night before, finally he drifted off to sleep. 

The next couple of days saw a repeat of their activities. Ichigo and Uryu would eat breakfast with the rest of the group, then head down to the basement to do some training either with Tessai or with Kisuke. They would sit in the hot pool for a couple of hours, Ichigo holding Uryu close, before heading upstairs for supper and to help out around the shop. At night the two slept in the same space. Ichigo on his back and Uryu held tight to his chest. 

Uryu sat on the porch roof in front of Urahara's shop thinking. It had been just over a week since they started sleeping together in the same bed. He wasn't ready to think about how often he reached for the orange haired idiot during the day, just to touch him. That sounded too much like dating. He wasn't sure if he wanted to be dating another male. He'd been thinking about it during this week. He'd grown to like Ichigo and they seemed to get along. They talked about school, training, their hopes for the future and other stupid stuff. They didn't always agree, but they were able to respect each other's opinions. There were times Uryu found Ichigo incredibly naive and other times that he was extremely worldly about different topics. The question he was grappling with was how he felt about Ichigo holding him every night. He had never dated, but had been infatuated with Yoshino even knowing that there was nothing on her side, and he still had a crush on Orihime. Was he attracted to other males? He thought of Kisuke, Renji, Ikkaku and other soul reapers that he knew; while he could see their appeal for women, to him they were just guys he fought with. He thought of his classmates. Keigo and Miruiro seemed to do nothing for him. He still thought Orihime was the most beautiful woman he knew and Arisawa Tatsuki was pretty in a different way. Chad was different, he had his own appeal, he was so much stronger and bigger. He liked the feeling of gentle power that radiated from the big man. Ichigo embodied an even greater power, like a barely contained explosion. The way his orange hair always looked like he'd just gotten out of bed. He liked watching when Ichigo trained with Chad, the way their muscles flexed and tensed, the contrast between their colouring. The difference in their sizes only emphasized each other's strength and ... HOLY SHIT... He was attracted to guys too! Did that make him bisexual? More to the point, he seemed to be attracted to Chad and Ichigo. He had to sleep with Ichigo again tonight. How was he going to handle this? How did Ichigo feel? All this introspection was driving him mad. He sat on top of Urahara's shop; below were Tessai, Jinta, and Ururu as well as Ichigo and two other girls. Uryu recognized two of the kids as being Yuzu and Karin, they were playing a disorganized game of soccer in front of the shop. Ichigo hadn't been home lately to spend time with his sisters, and Uyru remembered how close the three Kurosaki siblings were. He watched as six ran around the Kurosaki siblings against the others. While Yuzu may not have been the most athletic of the three, they obviously worked well as a team. 

"Have you thought everything through enough?" 

Urahara's voice had surprised him. 

"Don't worry so much over labels. The future has much more in store for you guys."

The words let him know that the shop owner had a grasp on what had been weighing on Uryu's mind, but the smirk that he was wearing annoyed him. Uryu pushed his glasses up before forming a retort. "Why is it that you always seem to hold all the cards?"

"Not all the cards." The fan snapped open and was in front of his face.

Ishida just shook his head and watched the game being played out down below.

"Relax and just let things happen. They won't care. Ichigo's sexuality one way or another isn't an issue for them, they will just absorb you into their family and make you one of theirs, in fact they already have and you just don't realize it yet."

Uryu had been alone since the death of his teacher and grandfather when he was a child. His father washing his hands of him. Watching Karin and Yuzu tackle their older brother in victory, he took a deep breath and decide to 'go with the flow' for once and put his trust in fate and the people who surrounded him.

That night he didn't talk to Ichigo about his feelings or what was going on between them, he just settled his body against his classmate's and relaxed, for the first time since he started sleeping with orange haired teen, he didn't feel any embarassment.

They'd obviously moved in their sleep, as Uryu woke up with Ichigo spooned behind him. Arms wrapped tightly around his body. One hand was just over his heart, under his shirt, and the other low on his abdomen right at the waistband of his sleep pants. He could feel Ichigo's chest warm against his back, his morning erection pushing against his ass. His own erection growing as he focused on the feel of the body behind him. He was still trying to figure out how he felt about that, when Ichigo rocked against him, and lips nuzzled at his shoulder. He let a moan slip out. 

The hand on his chest moved and and fingers teased the edge of his nipples. He moaned again and rocked his hips back. 'Please don't let him be dreaming of Orihime.' However it wasn't the redhead's name that slipped from the lips of the man behind him, but his own.

"Uryu" It was a whisper against his skin. Lips moving against his shoulders as arms gripped tighter and fingers moved.

The hand at his waist pulled him flush against the body behind him. Ishida rocked backwards, the feel of of the hard cock rubbing against the cleft of his ass. 

"Please, dear god, tell me your awake and know that it's me behind you." Ichigo's voice was rough with sleep. The sound only served to make Uryu's insides quake more. His cheeks heated as Ichigo's words reflected his own thoughts just moments before.

"Ichigo," Uryu let the name slid out on a moan as his nipple was tweaked and lips kissed up his neck. He reached a hand behind him to pull those trim hips closer into his body.

Ichigo's hand inched down towards the Quincy's straining erection sliding his hand inside the pajamas he was wearing. He stoked up and down, his thumb running over the cap to gather the precum and rub it into the shaft. His fingers stroked along the vein from base to tip before adding a twist at the top. Uryu flexed his hand around Ichigo's hip and pull him closer. His moans only seemed to egg him on. Ichigo pinched the nipple under his fingers, as he worked his hand on the cock in front of him. Uryu was longer then he was but not as thick, it didn't matter though, he loved the feel of a hard cock in his hand. He continued to milk the hard shaft. Rocking his own hard on against Uryu's tight ass, Ichigo groaned. Man he wanted in there, but neither of them were ready for that step yet. Ichigo licked up Ishida's neck until he could capture the ear, "let go Uryu, cum for me"

He could feel the tightening in the base of his spine, release was close. Thrusting into the fist in front of him, Ishida groaned. It felt so good, the pressure of another's hand on his body, squeezing his shaft tight on every upstroke, milking the vein underneath, using a thumb to press into the slit. He was almost there, then he heard it. Ichigo moaning his name. Instinctively digging his fingers into the firm flesh behind him. A hard twist to his nipple and that was it, that little edge of pain was what he needed. Uryu let out a silent scream as he came all over the hand holding him and the inside of his sleep pants creating a sticky mess. Ichigo thrust against him harder and faster, his cloth covered cock riding the cleft of ass.

"Uryu," his voice was almost a whisper as his hips stuttered against the ass he was rubbing against, and he coated the inside of his boxers with his release. He pulled the teen in front of him closer in his embrace, peppering the shoulder in front of him with small kisses. 

'What do I do now?' Uryu wasn't sure how to get out of bed and clean up without it being awkward. What was the protocol after a friend jacked you off?

"Don't over think it, Uryu." Ichigo slipped from behind him and kissed his lips for the first time. A chaste kiss. "After breakfast we can either talk before training or just start to pummel each other. The ball's in your court. Right now I'm taking a shower and getting dressed." Ichigo climbed off the pallet, grabbed whatever clothes were handy and heading to the bathroom. He made a mental note to talk to Kisuke soon, without Uryu. Letting the warm water cascade over his body, Ichigo let his mind go over what had just happened. He had no problem with the fact that Ishida was a male, he enjoyed both genders equally and firmly believed in falling in love with the person not the gender. Kisuke was going to be an issue; knowing how the scientist's mind worked, the man likely had their room under surveillance. He wanted to make sure that nothing was said to embarrass the Quincy. Urahara must have had his ears burning, the man was in the hallway when Ichigo exited the bathroom. Running a towel over his hair, he stared at his mentor, for that was how he thought of him.

"Well I see you found another way to lower the R.A.L. particles in Ishida's blood stream." Kisuke headed towards his workroom, knowing that Ichigo would follow.

"Really, and how much of a voyeur were you?" Kisuke's grin let him know just how much the other had watched. Ichigo looked around the room at the video equipment then sighed and shook his head. "In that case, keep everything to yourself and don't say anything to Uryu. He's going to have a hard time with this, ecspecially if I need to help Chad and Orihime the same way." Leaning against the wall he smiled at the shocked look on Urahara's face. "What you didn't think I was smart enough to figure it out? Even after your talk about me needing to treat everyone who had been apart of Rukia's rescue like a pack member and that if we continued to battle as a group that our 'pack' could increase in size and needs." His orange hair fell over his eyes. "I'm almost glad the Uryu is the one I need to start with."

"Why is that?" Kisuke asked, they both heard the shower turn on and knew that Uryu was in the bathroom, their time was limited if they wanted to keep this conversation from him.

Ichigo turned towards the door. He wanted to be dressed before Ishida returned in order to put him at ease. "Because I knew that he'd have the most trouble accepting a group situation without having a strong bond with one of us. If I had 'started' with Orihime, Uryu's morals wouldn't allow him to join in. He'd be way too protective to allow Chad or himself near Orihime and we'd spend more time fighting. Chad and I have a bond going back to middle school and Ishida doesn't trust his place in our group quite yet. By me starting with Uryu he'll feel more secure when we need to add others into our relationship." He left Kisuke there and went to dress. He was out of the room and helping with breakfast before Uryu finished his shower. 

Looking at the monitor of the teens room, the ex-soul reaper noticed the bedding folded neatly on separate pallets in order to allow the illusion of normalcy. Kisuke started to laugh, and couldn't stop. Ichigo really wasn't as stupid as everyone thought he was. Maybe it was Isshin's influence, he was much the same way, having everyone underestimate you often gave you a huge advantage. Ichigo understood that not only would he need to reinforce the close emotional bonds he had with his three friends in order to keep them safe, but he that a physical relationship would be needed. That boy would continue to surprise all of them. Taking a quick look at the readings Kisuke noted down what he needed to before joining the rest for breakfast. "Tessai, we'll let those two do some training on their own today." 

"Yes owner." 

Kisuke watched to two head down the ladder and headed towards his workroom where he could monitor everything. If it looked like things were going bad, he'd interfere otherwise he'd leave it up to Ichigo, and maybe he'd even have something to show Yoruichi the next time she came for a visit.

Ichigo spent hours dodging Uryu's kido attacks trying to get faster and better. If Uryu wasn't ready to talk yet, he wasn't going to push it. They'd have time to talk in the hot pool. Thinking about the pool had his attention slipping. Uryu scored a hit knocking him off balance and tumbling onto the rocks, his lower leg was cut up and bleeding badly. 

"Ichigo!?" Uryu went bounding after him, "hey are you okay?"

The teen rolled over and started to laugh, his calf bleeding and a multitude of new scrapes and bruises. "Yeah good one. I guess you win this round hey?"

"Come on you idiot, let me look at it." Uryu sat on the ground and pulled the injured calf towards him. It was bleeding a lot but nothing they hadn't dealt with before. Pulling a roll of bandages out of his jacket pocket, he started to roll it around his leg. "What happened?"

"Lost my concentration, that's all. Don't go thinking your better now, you just got one good hit in, the rest are all just grazes."

"Moron, why don't we call it a day, I can't concentrate anymore either."

"Hey," Ichigo punched Ishida's shoulder, "I didn't say I couldn't concentrate anymore, just that my concentration slipped."

Standing up, Uyru brushed off his pants, "well with you its pretty much the same thing."

Uryu grabbed his things and headed towards the pool. They had brought their own towels and such down in preparation of the end of the day and the time they would spend relaxing. He stripped and stepped into the hot pool, wishing only that he'd brought more water to drink. Resting his head against the rock Uryu watched as Ichigo approached, he was favoring his left leg a little. He watched as Ichigo return to his gigai, he'd never really paid attention to the way Ichigo's spirit reentered his body. Seeing it now, it was kind of creepy, like watching an old zombie movie. Ichigo, now in his own body, stood and stretched in front of him.

"The water looks good," Ichigo pulled his shirt over his head and Uyru watched as first his toned abs and then his chest came into view. He tried not to be too obvious as he watched Ichigo's long fingers reach for the waistband of his jeans and open the button before pulling down the zipper. Those same hands slid the jeans and boxers down his legs, his body still baring the marks of their sparring. His own body had similar scrapes and bruises. Stepping into the pool Ichigo let out a hiss as his injured leg was swallowed by the warm water. Uryu shuddered.

"Hey, you still cold?" Ichigo rushed over to Uryu's side, splashing water every where, "I'll come and sit beside you, or you can sit in my lap again."

The look of absolute terror on Ichigo's face was enough to quiet and arguments he had about sitting in his friends lap before they even talked about what had happened that morning. He watched as Ichigo sat in the lounging seat just to his left. Maybe hiding his face in that broad chest would allow him to say the things that needed to be said. Deep in introspection he gave a startled yelp when he was pulled into Ichigo's embrace.

"Don't worry, I know this is uncomfortable for you, but it's the only thing that can help you get well. I need you." Ichigo rubbed his cheek over the crown of his head, his voice lowering with every word until the last was barely a whisper.

"Kurosaki, I'm just a little tired."

Ichigo tipped his head back to look in his eyes, his hand under Uryu's chin turning his face from one side to the other before stroking his thumb over the pale lips. 

Uryu's breathe hitched. Kurosaki urged the archer to rest his head against his shoulder, "close your eyes and relax. Sleep if you can." He held his friend securely in his arms and listened as his breathing evened out.

Movement from above had Kuraski opening his eyes in time to see a drop of green liquid land on Uryu's cheek before it was absorbed. Looking further up he saw Kisuke with a bottle in his hand.

"Hey what'd you do?"

"Don't worry Kurosaki it's just an anesthetic, Ishida will be fine. I wanted to give him the opportunity to rest some more, while I checked some things out. I have a couple of tests that I want to do and it's easier to do them when he's at rest."

"How is he looking? Really?"

"I still don't understand why his level were so much higher then the other two and why he's taking longer to get rid of them. It seems to be very much a case of two steps forward and one step back. When he is on his own his levels rise approximately one point for every 24 hours, however the closer you are the lower his levels go." He stopped to pass a hand held device over Ishida's torso. "It will be some time before he's completely out of the woods. This is working at the moment."

Ichigo stared down at the man in his lap, he rubbed his thumb along a hipbone under the water. "What about Orihime and Chad?"

Kisuke looked off into the distance, he knew the young substitute soul reaper was worried about his friends and that he shouldered more than his share of worry, "they've stabilized for the moment. I checked on the two of them earlier today. They are spending a lot of time together, not quite like you two are, but just the same they are able to stabilize the R.A.L. particles within each other by being in the same physical area. Eventually...."

"Yeah I know, eventually they will need to be closer to me and each other as well." Ichigo looked down at Uryu in his arms. He still looked for pale. "Tell me truthfully Urahara, this is helping Uryu, Orihime and Chad right?" 

Kisuke could see the concern and fear for his friends in Ichigo's eyes. He could only hope that this would actually help the foursome. He'd grown quit attached to them all. From Chad's silent strength to Inoue's unique food choices and boisterous attitude, Ishida's analytical mind to Ichigo's irreverence for damn near everything. "Right now it looks like Chad and Inoue are stable, their levels are elevated. If they are left on their own the levels will slowly rise and both of them will be in danger. They are truly in a gain two lose one situation. We're focusing on Ishida because for some reason his body isn't getting rid of the particles at all."

"Kisuke, you already explained this to me- at least twice. I'm not that stupid. I just want to know that they are safe and this isn't affecting them the same way as it is Uryu?"

"They're safe enough. I'll have them come by in a day or two for the four of you to get together."

"So what do your readings tell you about Uyru's condition. Is there anything else that we need to do to help him get healthier?"

"I still need to analyze the readings. Let me help you get Ishida out of the water and upstairs. The anesthetic I used will last a couple of more hours at least." Urahara reached to steady the pair as Ichigo climbed out of the pool. The trio made it up the ladder, Urahara carrying the unconscious archer. Depositing him on the pallet, Kisuke watched as Ichigo made sure his friend was covered to keep him warm. "Come on let's go get you something to eat." Kisuke was almost jealous as he turned back at the door to see if the young Kurosaki was following him. Staring into the face of the sleeping Ishida, Ichigo, gently brushed the hair from his forehead before kissing him there.

Ichigo sat with Ururu and Jinta as they had lunch, afterwards he helped around the shop, moving stock and cleaning. Tessai watched the three interact. For all that Jinata insulted the orangette, he was emulating him. Even Ururu came out of her shell a little more when she had his attention. He pushed his glasses up, Ichigo was a good role model, he turned to say so to Kisuke but found the other deep in thought, "Owner? Is there something wrong?"

"No no no," the enigmatic ex-soul reaper assured with his usual smirk and a snap of his fan, "just random thoughts."

Tessai watched the man he'd spent the last 100 years with, he never did anything without a plan. He saw where Urahara was looking and it really shouldn't have been a surprise to see his gaze resting on Ichigo, that man didn't miss a thing. 

"Good night," Ichigo gave a bow to the group and headed to the room he shared with Uyru. He didn't know how to explain it but he felt uneasy when Ishida wasn't around. Inside the room Ichigo leaned his back against the door, and stared over at the futon and the sleeping Quincy. His heart seemed to skip a beat, he moved closer. Maybe it wasn't just a need for him to be close to Ishida for Ishida's sake. 'I need him close, I need him by me.' Ichigo knelt down, he used a finger to trace over the dark eyebrows and brushed lightly across his cheek. He needed to hold this man close. He tossed his clothes into the corner and crawled under the blankets, he'd barely lay down when Uryu turned and pulled himself closer to the warm body beside him. Ichigo ran his hands up and down Uryu's back, he tried to memorize the feel of the muscles beneath his hand. They never did have that talk, so Ichigo wasn't sure just what Uryu's feeling were, but he wanted the man beside him with something approaching obsession. He wanted to run his hands over the lean body, taste his skin, swallow his cries, he wanted to be so deep inside that they would become one. A moan against his chest let him know that maybe he was holding too tight. 

A hand running down to his crotch, woke Ichigo in the middle of the night. Ichigo moaned as fingers grazed the base of his cock. He felt it rise as those fingers continues on to cup his balls. Teeth nipped on his earlobe and Ichigo let his hand slip down to clutch at the ass covered only by a thin robe. Widening his legs, Ichigo let one slide between Uryu's and helped him rock against it. He used his other hand to spread the robe hiding the lean chest beneath it. He tweaked a nipple and listened to the sharp in take of breath. "Uryu," Ichigo was getting frustrated, Uryu's hand just kept fondling his balls and he needed more, pushing the robe from the pale shoulders, Ichigo rolled so that he was above the archer and took forceful possession of the mouth below him while aligning their hips together. He held Uyru's hand in his and wrapped it around both of their cocks, before starting to move. Ishida's back arched in pleasure, the sounds coming from his throat echoed in the room. Ichigo captured his mouth trying to take everything inside. Their hips rocked together, both cocks forcing their way through the fist their hands made. Ichigo squeezed a little tighter, the friction adding to the pleasure. 

Uryu pushed his own tongue inside Ichigo's mouth, tracing over teeth. He had one hand speared through the hair of the man above him and the other helped to create the tunnel both of their cocks were pumping through. He couldn't believe how much he enjoyed the feeling coursing through him at the moment. The texture of Ichigo's hand on his cock, the pressure of their cocks being squeezed and stroked together. The way Ichigo had settled between his legs like he belonged there; and maybe he did. 

"Feels so goooood," 

"Faster, Ichi. I've nev-."

"Cum with me Uryu, please." His hips stuttered as he felt the tingling at the base of his spine, the way his balls tightened. He wouldn't last long now, staring down at those blue eyes, as they widened with pleasure. Ichigo couldn't hold back, the look of ecstasy that on the face he was looking into pushed him over the edge. His release coated his hand and Ishida who climaxed right after. Ichigo looked down to see their seed mixed on Uryu's stomach. Running a finger through it, he painted Uryu's lips before taking possession of them. Letting his tongue trace the seam of those lips, Kurosaki tasted their mixed essence and moaned.

"Uryu," the moan from those lips below him tore into his soul. What was it about this orange haired loud-mouth that made him want more, want to be closer. 

Ichigo slowly pulled back and knelt above him. Giving Ishida a quick kiss, he got up and left the room, coming back quick with a damp cloth.

The Quincy watched as Kurosaki hovered over him, cleaning his cock and stomach before tossing the cloth into the corner. He speared his hand through that bright hair and angled his mouth for a deeper kiss. To go from barely friends to- what were they? Friends with benefits? Boyfriends? Lovers? Ishida opened his mouth and felt a tongue trace the roof of his mouth, he let his eyes close and stopped thinking. His body was rolled to the side, the kisses slowed and hands calmed. The archer tipped his head down, pulling lips away from lips and resting his forehead against the other. Breathing in each other' s air they slowed down and relaxed against each other. They rolled again and he let his head be pulled down to rest against the pale chest. Listening to the heartbeat beneath his ear, he felt more than heard the whispered words, "this feels so right."

His lips curled at the feeling blooming inside, at the hands on his body, at the words that he had said. Maybe it was unexpected seeing as how they were when they first met. They had started off as enemies and quickly became reluctant allies, now this. This feeling of belonging and contentment. His hand on the archer's back started moving, "Sleep Uryu." They'd have to talk in the morning for sure; and maybe when they did he'd bring up what Kisuke had said regarding Orihime and Chad. Closing his eyes he thought about the reactions he might expect, "or maybe not yet," he mumbled to the room. He wanted Uryu to be comfortable and secure with him first. He had to admit, even if it was only to himself, that he was better as a substitute soul reaper and as a friend with the raven haired archer at his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta read so be gentle. Also first real attempt at lemon.


	3. The Queit One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo leaves Urahara's shop and spends time with his best friends and OMG I'm almost sorry for the smut that happens.

Chad checked the lock of the apartment as he passed it by. Orihime had a tendency to forget to lock it. Satisfied that it was secure he headed towards his own door, holding it open for the man following behind him.

Looking over the railing before shutting the out the world, Chad was glad that Urahara had helped him find this place. 

"So, how ya been?"

The corner of Chad's mouth lifted in a small smile, "I'm fine man, ate over at Orihime's last night."

"She feed you some weird ass shit?" Once inside both teens striped themselves of their jackets and shoes.

"Not this time, I got take out." The pair laughed. "Orihime is wonderful and kind hearted, but her taste buds definitely leave something to be desired. The food combinations she comes up with are strange to say the least."

"Hey look, I know I haven't talked to either of you in a while, but I want to make sure that you're ok and safe."

"Ichigo, we're fine. Urahara came by and explained things to us."

"What'd he tell you?"

It wasn't the way Ichigo phrased the question, but his tone of voice that made Chad wonder if his friend was trying to make sure that he hadn't been kept in the dark without revealing too much himself. "He told us about the R.A.L particles- where they are from, how we're 'infected' and what he thinks we should do to get rid of them. Also that Ishida is having the most trouble. How is he by the way?"

The way Ichigo wouldn't meet his eye, said more than words. "He's fine, we're working with Kisuke and have a - theory of sorts; he's slowly getting better. At least he can access his spiritual pressure so training has been more productive."

"Ichigo, you'd tell me if there was something else wouldn't you?" Chad was starting to worry, for his friend to ramble like this meant something else was on his mind.

"Yeah I would."

"Are you two coming back to school when summer break is done next week?"

"Yeah, I can't afford to miss any more school this year, and I think Ishida would freak if his grade point average dropped any. Kisuke wants the four of us to get together early next week."

The gentle giant nodded. "So you spending the night?" Chad missed his friend, missed spending time together. 

Ichigo wanted to stay, but he wasn't sure just how Ishida was going to do. Kisuke had told the two of them to take a night a part. Uryu had told him he'd be fine, but Ichigo was worried, he checked his phone. There were no messages. He figured that Kiskue would call if things got real bad. That stubborn assed Quincey sure as hell wouldn't. Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck and nodded. He needed this time with his friend. Someone who could look after themselves, someone he didn't have to protect. That didn't sound right. It wasn't that he was tired of protecting those he loved, but right now he wanted to let down his guard a little, to relax.

"Have you eaten?" Chad headed into the kitchen, he was sure that there were leftovers in the fridge that he could fashion into a meal of some sort for Ichigo, if not he had snacks.

"Yeah, I'm good." Ichigo just stood in the middle of the apartment, not sure what he wanted to do, just knowing that he needed to be with his best friend. "Chad, I..."

Chad turned and saw the need on Ichigo's face. "Come on, I'll throw a couple of DVDs into the player and we can veg out." He walked into his bedroom, trusting the orange haired teen to follow him. Chad rifled through his dresser for a pair of sleep pants Ichigo had left behind. "I think I have a pair of your shorts from last time." Tossing them to his friend he continued. "Change and relax, I'll be back in a bit."

Chad left his friend to change and went back into the living room to grab a couple of movies. Choosing some mindless action films with little plot, ones they'd seen a million times, he made a quick stop in the kitchen for some drinks and then went back to his room. Ichigo was sitting on the edge of his bed dressed in thread-bare gym shorts. He had the TV started and DVD player on and waiting for the discs. 

Watching the large man put the movies in he smiled at his best friend, "Thanks man I really need this."

Chad's large hand rested on his shoulder, "so do I, Ichigo, so do I." Chad set the drinks on the headboard and grabbed his sleep pants to change. He propped the pillows so they could sit on the bed, stretching out their legs.

Ichigo pressed play and crawled up beside his tall friend. They'd always watched movies in his bed, stretched out and relaxed, the player going through movie after movie. The conversation going from whatever was happening in their lives to the action on the screen, from serious to the inane. It seems the years hadn't changed what really mattered between the two friends. Chad sat back, his hands resting on his bare stomach, his legs stretched out and spread wide. 

The opening scene had both boys smiling at each other, it was a movie they had seen so many times they could recite the dialogue verbatim. 

"This is just what I needed," Ichigo interlaced his fingers behind his head and crossed his feet at the ankles.

Chad let the movie hit the halfway mark before he turned the volume down on the movie, "Talk to me buddy, what's going on."

Ichigo took a deep breathe. Where the hell to begin. "Uryu's body isn't, I don't know, processing - absorbing the R.A.L particles the way it's supposed to. Kisuke says that if they continue to build up he lose the ability to access his spiritual pressure completely and eventually the build up will cause painful seizures and death. He's been doing test after test and while Ishida has been following through, he's still Ishida."

Chad laughed at that, he could imagine how the uptight Uryu would make his normal snarky remarks towards the inscrutable shop keep. He wasn't sure exactly who would win in a battle of wits. "Any solutions so far?" Chad knew that any solutions found would be applied to him and Orihime as well.

Ichigo tensed, this is where things got dicey, just how much did he say.

Chad reached over and pulled Ichigo into a one armed hug, "hey, whatever it is you can tell me. We've been through a lot together." 

Ichigo, took a deep breathe and let it all out. How he'd been helping Ishida and how events had progressed from just being near the slim teen to, hell he still didn't know how to classify their relationship. Uryu was still unconscious thanks to Urahara's drug and would be for the next while, but that also meant that they hadn't talked. Not about the 'treatment plan' or anything else.

"So how do you think he'll take it? How are you taking it?" Chad knew Kurosaki and knew he needed to talk.

"I'm not sure. Christ Chad, you and I fooled around often enough to release tension. Hell, I'm pretty sure that both of us are bi, so you know I don't have an issue with being with another guy, but this is Uryu we're talking about. Mr prim and proper, I don't know which way he swings, although he gives one hell of a blow job."

Chad laughed, "so you're not sure if he's going to have a problem because your a guy or because you're you."

"Yeah man, that's it exactly. The thing is, if this works then it'll be the four of us, and Kiskue isn't sure how the particles will react if you and Orihime get together without me. Christ I feel like some damn pervert." Ichigo ran a hand down his face, "Hey guys, your life is in danger and the only thing that can help at the moment is if the three of you sleep with me and only me!" He batted his eyes and used an overly cheerful voice, "can this get any cheesier?" He was tired.

"Remember that fantasy you had a couple of years ago about Keigo and Tatsuki?"

"Which is exactly why I feel so perverted, I mean, I've always been turned on by the idea of being with more that one person at a time, now that it's needed to keep the three of you alive and well...." Ichigo looked his best friend up and down. The silence wasn't uncomfortable, but seemed to mark the end of that line of questioning. Chad was still one sexy fucker. "Anyway, can I spend the night? Kiskue wants to observe Uryu for 18 hours without my influence."

Chad didn't speak, he just nodded after all he'd already said enough for one night. It had been six months since Ichigo became a substitute soul reaper and the two friends hadn't been able to spend much time together, not like they used to. Chad missed having Ichigo all to himself. The things they had done and said in this room, on this bed. They were two healthy teens after all. The DVD machine chose that moment to switch films. Neither paid much attention to the opening credits, but the moans from the TV drew their attention. The two men on screen were in a gym, one had been using a universal gym but was spread eagle on it as his co-star pulled down the sweaty gym shorts and sucked down his cock.

"Porn? Is that a request?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything else. This too had been something they had done together. Ichigo sniggered as he reached over to palm Chad's crotch through his clothes.

Chad just grunted and bucked his hips. "It's been a while." Chad pulled Ichigo on top of his wide chest, and took possession of his mouth.

Ichigo moaned, this was different then being with Ishida. With Uryu, Ichigo was in charge, he made the first move. With Chad, Ichigo could relinquish all control and just feel, maybe that was what he needed. No, that was EXACTLY what he needed right now. To hand over control to someone else and just feel.

"Chad," Ichigo let his legs fall on either side of his friends hips as he sank into another kiss.

Chad's large hands cupped his ass and aligned their groins together all the while squeezing the firm globes in his palms. Kurosaki's moan was music to his ears, he needed skin on skin. Chad slid his hands down the back of Ichigo's pants.

"Off, off." 

He moved his hips from side to side and Chad got the idea. As much as he didn't want to let go of the ass in his hands he slid them further down, taking the loose fitting shorts with him.

Ichigo trailed open mouth kisses down and across the dark chest. He could spend hours tasting all of the exposed skin. Resting his forehead against the center of his wide chest, Ichigo nipped at a nipple just off to the side. Biting and laving away the sting, his head held still by the large dark hand threaded through his hair. Smiling the orange haired teen forced his way further down, pushing the loose fitting sleep pants off as he settled himself in the v of Chad's thick thighs. His lips mouthed the base of the cock standing proud, his hand came up to capture the full balls just beneath.

"Ich....go," the mumbled name from the gentle giant had the substitute soul reaper moaning along, he couldn't wait to give it a taste. Flattening out his tongue he licked from base to tip before swallowing the beast whole. His lips encircled the base before he pulled back up. As the familiar salty taste flooded his mouth, Ichigo remembered how many times he'd gagged on Chad's cock. The practice he put in deep throating until he could swallow the thing down completely and how they'd both loved it. 

Chad arched his hips thrusting into the hot mouth, while his hands flexed and pulled at the orange strands wrapped around his fingers. "More, you know what I like." The instructions lead to a flurry of hard sucks and the scrape of teeth against his flesh. His balls were rolled in the palm of one hand, while fingers flicked over his hole. Chad reached into the bedside table and pulled out a bottle of lube and a bright blue plug, "get yourself ready," he let his legs fall further apart so Ichigo could whatever he wanted to his body. He planted his feet and thrust up again, forcing his cock to go deeper. 

Ichigo gagged at bit at the unexpected thrust but swallowed quickly and continued sucking. Quickly slicking up the plug one handed, he reached behind and worked the thick plug into his own ass. Chad would want to take him hard and fast later and there would be no time for a lot of prep. The feeling of being stretched wider than he had been in along while had him moaning, his throat vibrating around the cock lodged inside.

"Take it, swallow it all you cock sucker." Chad loved dirty talk, he loved how Ichigo reacted to instructions, and a little bit of force. "Deeper, take me deeper." His voice got deeper and gruffer with each moment.

Ichigo closed his eyes and let Chad direct him with both words and the hands holding him still. He let all control go and just became what Chad needed.

"I'm going to fuck that face of yours, and you're going to drink me down. YOU are not allowed to cum until I say so."

Ichigo moaned and tilted his head back to give Chad a straight shot down his throat. He knew that as soon as his finger breach the tight ass and he found the giant's prostate, Chad would be going wild. His fingers still slick with lube, he entered Chad and wiggled them around enough to let a second finger in. Slowly he started scissoring his fingers so he could move a little more freely. 

"God yes. Like that. Harder." Chad let go and continued shoving his cock down Ichigo's throat. "Fuck Ichigo, you are the best cocksucker I know." 

The hands on his head pulled his hair and he moaned loving the little bite of pain.

"When I'm done I'm going to fuck that lily white ass of yours raw." 

Both males were so involved in what they were doing that they missed the sound of the apartment door opening and Chad's name being called. Orihime had woken with another nightmare, and had been too scared to go back to sleep by herself. Chad had given her a key to his apartment and told that if she needed to just to come in. She tried not to abuse the privilege as she knew how much he valued his privacy. Only twice before had she come in without an invitation and both times Chad had held her during the night keeping her safe from the memories running around in her head. Tonight she needed his warmth, she didn't expect to see her crush naked between the legs of another man. She could see a bright blue object had been inserted into Ichigo's pale ass. She wasn't so naive that she didn't know a butt plug when she saw one. She had one of her own, but it didn't look as wide as this one. Ichigo's cock was leaking onto the bed and his body was bracketed by dark thighs. She was at the slightest angle so she could see Ichigo's eyes were closed and his mouth stretched around Chad's much thicker cock. Chad's hands were hold the orange hair still as his hips thrust up and down. They looked so good. Orihime's eye flicked up to Chad's face and meet his chocolate eyes. "Sorry," she mouthed, not wanting to let Ichigo know that she was here.

"Stay." Chad's voice held a note of command and Orihime found herself standing still.

Chad reached in to his drawer again and found what he needed to keep both parties satisfied for now. He was getting close, so he'd have to move fast. Pulling out a blindfold and earplugs he set them on his chest. 

"Relax Ichigo." 

That was the only warning that he got as a blindfold slid over his head, blocking his sight. Ichigo's breathe stuttered and then settled. He was with Chad and his friend wouldn't do anything to put him in danger. They'd played with stuff like this in the past. Personally he loved being denied his senses and following where Chad lead him. He kept sucking the cock in his mouth, the clench of muscles around his fingers let him know that Chad was close. He felt fingers at the side of his head, as earplugs were inserted. These were covered by a set of cordless headphones, though muffled sound of the movie was soon obliterating any other sound from in the room.

Orihime watched with rapt attention. The way Chad guided his friend made it clear that they had done this before. 

"Do you want to come closer and watch. I can't let you touch yet, maybe another time."

The words shocked her, he would let her stay, and later she could join in. Slowly the red head moved into the room but stayed near the wall. Her attention never moving from where Ichigo's mouth was swallowing down his cock.

"He's really good at this," Chad moaned. "I love the way he take all of me, not many people can."

"He's gay?" It wasn't really a question, but the answer would definitely go a long way to ending her obsession with him. Although to be honest, with what she was watching in front of her it shouldn't even be a question.

"Kurosaki? No more like bi. He enjoys both genders, we both do."

Chad thrust harder, knowing his best friend not only could take everything he was doing, but was also enjoying it. A quick glance at the naked lust on Orihime face, let Chad know that this whole pack thing wouldn't be much of a problem. "What do you want to see, Orihime,"

She shivered, Chad's voice felt like a caress down her spine, offering her the chance to watch.

"Nnnm I forgot how good he was at this," Chad's head fell back as pleasure coursed through him.

"Chad," the feminine voice was quiet and shy like it's owner, "I want to see you take him."

The grin spread across his face. He liked the sound of that. Using one hand to stave off his orgasm and the other to hold Ichigo's face still, Chad pulled out of the delicious mouth. He ran his callused hands over the pale shoulders to hold his hips as he moved around, before giving his spine a quick kiss. 

"God yes, take me Chad," Ichigo's voice was off; muted by the blankets beneath him and the effects of the earplugs. He lowered his head and shoulders to the bed and raised his ass, spreading his legs.

Keeping one hand on the pale back as he got up and maneuvered himself behind the substitute should reaper. "I'm going to take him hard and fast, the way we both like it. After that, I'm going to ask you to leave. He's staying for the night and I don't think any of us are ready, just yet for group sex."

Orihime let out a shocked gasp. 'Group sex?' what exactly did Chad mean, "you mean ..."

"Yes, not tonight but soon, you'll be invited to Ichigo's bed. Do you think you could handle being there knowing that he and I have sex or that he might have sex with Uryu? Would it disquiet you or excite you? You need to think about it carefully before you give your answer." Chad was finished with lectures, he wanted to fuck the tight hole in front of him. "Now watch."

He pulled at the base of the plug, checking to see how tight he still was. Pulling it out a little and thrusting it back in, Chad knew his friend was just as ready as he was. Slicking himself up quickly, Chad pulled the plug out completely letting it land on the bed. 

Orihime watched as Chad's monster cock slowly entered Ichigo's body, the muscles stretching around the girth, Ichigo and Chad both moaning aloud. As soon as Chad's hip were flush against Ichigo's ass, Chad draped himself over his back. She watched as dark hands gripped pale hips.

Chad let himself forget about Orihime as he felt the tight heat of Ichigo surround him. He placed a kiss against his spine, and slowly levered himself upright again.

"Chad, move." The voice was barely above a whisper, Ichigo unsure of the volume with his senses dulled.

Chad smiled, he had heard the request regardless. Yeah he'd move alright. Having the okay from the man beneath him Chad slowly started to pull out before sliding back in, each thrust he pulled out a little further and slid back in a little harder.

"Chad," the voice from the orangette was begging.

The thrusts became harder and faster more primal. The grip on his hips bruising and almost comforting until it disappeared. Ichigo felt the sting on his ass before it registered just what had happened. He moaned in pleasure. He loved the way Chad knew just how to control him, how much pain to give and what made both of them crazy for more. He had felt the spiritual pressure of another person, but since Chad hadn't raised any alarm, he didn't say anything. When he recognized Orihime's scent after being blindfolded he smiled. Having her watch would let both of them know just what type of obstacle stood in their way. A hand on his cock took all thoughts away from Inoue watching them and focused it on man controlling his pleasure. The way Chad stroked him from base to tip adding that little twist at the end. The feeling of being stretched and filled, of Chad hitting his prostate with every thrust. Ichigo was going out of his mind with pleasure.

Chad pulled out and thrust in hard, watching as Ichigo's back arched. The tightness and heat encasing him pulled some guttural sound from the depth of his core to echo in the room. Losing himself to the pleasure, Chad thrust harder and faster. Reaching underneath his best friend, Chad gripped Ichigo shaft and squeezed. Ichigo would not cum yet. Chad's thrust became uncoordinated, he could feel his orgasam start at the base of his spine and work it way up. He wrapped himself around his friend as he coated his insides with his seed. He pulled Ichigo upright to lean against his own chest. On his knees, with his head resting on the strong shoulder behind him, Ichigo was a picture of sin. His cock still held tightly by the dark fingers as another hand petted his chest and tweaked a nipple. 

Ichigo writhed under the touches that were just on the edge of pain. The tight grip on his cock delaying his orgasam was just what he needed. He loved the way Chad took control of his body and allowed him the freedom to lose himself. The sensations overwhelmed him in the best way possible, the scrape of teeth down his neck, the bite on his shoulder, a pinch of a nipple, and the tight grip on his balls. Ichigo was in heaven.

Chad let go of his hold on Ichigo's balls and stroked firmly up and down his engorged shaft, Ichigo shuddered. 

Three more strokes and his body tensed, frozen in the moment as his seed burst forth to splash on his thighs, chest and the bed in front of him.

Chad ran his fingers through Ichigo's release, he raised his fingers for a taste. Ichigo's mouth gapped open. Chad smiled and scooped up some more semen before painting the orangette's lips. Ichigo's tongue followed the finger, trying to capture it and pull it into the cavern of his mouth.

Orihime was transfixed, the two of them were so strong and beautiful in their passion. She watched as Ichigo's hand rose to pull Chad in for a kiss. She saw a hand come up to remove the blindfold. Holy Shit! Remove the blindfold! She needed to leave before Ichigo knew she was here. Leaving as quietly as possible, Orhime locked the door behind her before heading back to her own apartment. She still wouldn't be able to sleep tonight, but for an internally different reason.

Chad heard the door close and knew Inoue had left. He let his fingers run through Ichigo's hair, pushing the blindfold and headphones off. Pulling out of Ichigo, had both of them moaning all over again. 

Ichigo slowly stood pulling out the ear plugs, before turning and offering a hand to Chad, "Come on buddy, let's go clean up and get some sleep."

The pair stumbled into the bathroom and Chad turned on the water in the shower. They took the time to clean each other. Ichigo ran the cloth over Chad's back and down his strong legs and back up over his stomach and chest. Chad pulled him in for a kiss before returning the favor. 

"Alright, out before the water turns cold."

"Yeah, not needing one of those anymore." Ichigo chuckled.

Ichigo walked back into the bedroom and grabbed the glass of juice Chad had put there earlier. "So Orihime often walks into your apartment." He scrubbed the towel over his head as he sat naked on Chad's bed.

"Well not really, I mean I gave her a key to my apartment and took one for hers, just as a way to keep tabs on her." Chad flopped down on the bed beside his friend. "She's been having nightmares. The first time I could feel her agitation all the way down the block. I pounded on the door waking her up, then stayed with her through the night. It's only happened a couple of times and normally I just hold her during the night."

"Her own personal teddy bear eh?" Ichigo bugged his friend.

"Jackass," Chad took a half hearted swipe, but smiled, "anyway since then it's kinda been useful. If we make plans to spend some time together we just use the key and announce ourselves. The last time she had a nightmare, I didn't hear her come in, just woke up with her in my bed. I kinda want to go and check on her, but..."

Ichigo closed his eyes and focused. He wasn't the best at pin pointing spiritual pressure, that was more Uryu's forte but he would try. At least he knew where to look, aiming his thoughts in direction of their red headed friend Ichigo struggled to understand what he was sensing. "It seems like she's fine, I mean I don't feel any fear or anger coming from her apartment," sweat beaded on his forehead, "if I had to put an emotion to what I'm sensing, it would have to be sexual frustration." Ichigo's face broke into a wide grin, "I guess little miss naive likes to watch or two guys having sex turns her on."

"Enough about her, come lie down for a nap, so I can take you a second time, and release even more of that stress that you say you're not feeling." Chad moved so he was lying on the left side of the bed and lifted the blanket.

Ichigo crawled in and rested his head on the wide chest. It wasn't his favorite position to sleep in, but Chad loved holding him like this and it was a small thing to do for the man. "I'll have to leave in the morning."

"I know, but for now will you stay?" Chad didn't want to come off as needy, but he wanted to hold Ichigo again even for a little while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have more planned, we'll just have to see whether or not Orihime feels like talking to me, Chad sure didn't and then he wouldn't shut up.


	4. Warm Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo has been gone for 18 hours in order to allow Urahara to get some testing done. Just what happens when the blonde returns....

Ishida woke slowly. Everything hurt, and he didn't have the energy to do anything, not even to get up. He was so cold. His hand reached out to the pallet beside him. It was empty. Damn it. Where was Ichigo? He'd gotten used to sleeping, wrapped around the pale soul reaper. Uyru let a sigh escape, Urahara had put him through a number of tests yesterday and he hadn't been fully awake for half of them. He hated being at a disadvantage in front of others, but had felt way too weak to do anything about it. "I just want him back," the Quincey spoke in the quiet of the room, "he helps me feel centered and I need him."

Kisuke watched from the other room as the Quincey curled into a ball. The testing he had done the previous day had shown some marked results regarding the Quincey's health. However the R. A. L. particles were still too high for his peace of mind. He watched as Tessai entered the teens room with a simple breakfast and another blanket. Ichigo would be returning soon and the two would help each other. Their relationship was developing and the closer they got the quicker Ishida seemed to heal. Kisuke only hoped that the relationship would last. It wasn't going to be long before Ichigo was going to need them more then they needed him. The door opened and Tessai joined him at the monitors.

"You realize that we will need to turn off the cameras when Kurosaki comes back."

"But Tessai, if I do that I can't watch the reunion." Kisuke whined.

"And that's the way if should be." Tessai stared at the screen as Ishida slowly ate the porridge in front of him, "you can still monitor their well being without spying on them them." He gave a sigh; the shop keep was such a pervert. 

Kisuke watched Tessai leave before he pushed himself out of his chair and followed. He knew better then to try and watch when Tessai told him not too. The last time all of his recording equipment had become unplugged and it had taken him days to try and figure out just which cord went where. Maybe he could sneak in a small 360 camera in the corner of the room. Oh well he had to check on Jinta and Ururu anyway. If he left them alone for too long, Jinta bossed her around too much. One of these days Ururu was going to rebel and Jinta wouldn't have a clue how to deal with it. He laughed to himself, oh how he wanted to see that.

Uryu set the bowl aside, the porridge had warmed him a little, but he needed more. He needed Ichigo, the damn hot head. He lay back down and reached for the pillow beside him. Pulling it to his face he breathed in deep. There was the slight smell of the outdoors that he associated with Ichigo. Closing his eyes, Uryu wrapped himself around it and breathed in deep. He felt himself harden as the scent. Shit, here he was feeling sicker than a dog and yet all it took was the smell of Ichigo's pillow to get horny. Almost as if his desires called him forth from a fantasy that the raven haired teen wasn't ready to admit to having, Ichigo appeared before him.

"I leave you alone for the night and you look like shit." He wrapped the archer in a single quilt before helping him stand. "Come on let's go to the hot pool, it will help you get warm and I'll be with you." Ichigo made sure that he was supporting the majority of Ishida's weight as the two headed for the hallway. Uryu collapsed once they were out of the room forcing Ichigo to carry him in his arms. A look at his face assured the substitute soul reaper that Uryu had fallen asleep again. This had to be the longest period of time Ichigo had seen him without his glasses. His features were softer somehow, making him look vulnerable when he was really strong.

"Mr Kurosaki," Ururu's timid voice stopped him at the basement door. "The shopkeeper gave me a basket of food and other supplies. I put it downstairs for you."

"Thanks Ururu," Ichigo smiled at the young girl, she was so much like Yuzu, "Hey can I ask another favor?" at her nod he continued on, "can you bring down a couple of towels? I'm going to get him into the hot pool."

Ururu looked at the dark haired Quincey. He was pale and shaky even in sleep, maybe the hot pool would help him, but she had her bets on the Soul Reaper at his side doing the most good. "Do you need help getting him downstairs? Should I call for help?"

"No I have him, we'll be ok." He continued towards the basement and with Uryu over his shoulder, he managed to get them both down the ladder with little trouble; going straight to the hot pool. 

"Come Uryu, let's get you out of these clothes and into the hot water." Leaning the archer against the rock outcropping, Ichigo stood.

"Ahh, so your perverted nature finally comes out." Uryu voice trembled and he could barley keep his eyes open.

"You found me out," Kurosaki's tone was dry as he stripped off his own clothes, standing naked in front of Uryu for a moment before crouching to help his friend.

Uryu couldn't keep his eyes from trailing down the toned chest in front of him. He wanted to reach out to touch and taste, but he didn't have the energy to even stand on his own. Ichigo picked him up bridal style and stepped into the hot pool. Heading straight for the lounge seat Ichigo sat down with Uryu on his lap. His arm wrapped securely around the raven haired teen, he used his other hand to tilt Ishida head towards his. "Uryu," he let his forehead rest against Uryu's, breathing in his air, staring into his eyes. He leaned in further, the pale lips tempting him to have a taste. His hand slid up a well muscled thigh, over a hip his fingers ghosting over the edge of Ishida's well toned ass, across his stomach and chest to rest the heel of his palm at the base of his white neck and his fingers against the strong jaw. "I know you're not well, but I need..." 

Uryu didn't allow him to finish his thought, he just pressed his lips to the soul reapers and sighed. He knew exactly what Ichigo meant because he felt it too. He needed Ichigo's lips against his. Everywhere their bodies touched he felt warm. Reclining back he let his head rest in the crook of Kurosaki's neck. His lips occasionally moving to nip or kiss the skin there. Ichigo kept on hand anchored at his hip and the other resting against his neck. Ishida felt his breathing slow and his eyes drift closed again. Maybe a nap would be okay. 

Ichigo sighed. The kiss was good but he needed more. Damn but he was turning into a fucking horn dog. Even after being with Chad last night, just being close to Ishida had him wanting more. He tried to regulate his breathing and his body, not wanting to scare Uryu since they still hadn't really talked about the change in direction of their relationship. "Man this is messed up." He reached over the edge to grab a bottle of water. "Just how are you going to react to everything." He pressed a soft kiss to Ishida's forehead. He'd just wait until Uryu woke up and then they'd talk, he sighed, not that he was looking forward to it. He closed his eyes and just let his mind wander, maybe next time they came down here, he'd bring his phone, that way he could either play some music, or read, or whatever. He was pretty sure that Tatsuki said there was an app for the math and science they were doing. He could at least study some or if Uryu was awake they could quiz each other. He couldn't afford to fail and he knew he'd already missed a shit load of school.

"Quit thinking so hard," a kiss to his neck had him jumping. "Kurosaki, where are we?"

Ichigo looked down, Uryu hadn't even opened his eyes yet. "We're in the hot springs down in the basement." 

"Umm. I wondered why I was nice and warm. Where were you yesterday?" He nuzzled his head against the chest under his cheek.

Ichigo shifted Ishida so he wouldn't slide off his lap. "Kiskue said he wanted to run some tests without my presence causing any interference. I went to visit Chad and saw my sisters for a bit."

"How is Chad doing?" 

"Apparently okay, but he's notorious for keeping things to himself." Ichigo scratched the back of his head looking up at the ceiling, he wasn't really ready to explain just how close he and Chad were just yet. "I hope he'll come to me if things get worse for him or Orhime." He looked back down at the teen on his lap. "How did things go yesterday?"

"Mr. Urahara had me hooked up to a machine most of the day. Half the time I wasn't even awake." Ishida nuzzled his head against the bare chest under his cheek, "I hate feeling like I'm at a disadvantage. I don't know just what tests he did or what results he got. I know he wasn't all that pleased, but by that time I was too tired to really care."

"I talked to Kiskue right when I got back. The anesthetic he gave you should work it's way out of your system by morning. It hit you harder then he expected. Maybe the R. A. L. particles, maybe cause your a Quincey, or hell, maybe just because it's you; but he's trying to factor all of the data together."

Uryu was quiet for long enough that Ichigo wasn't quite sure if he had fallen asleep again or not. Just when he was ready to close his own eyes for a bit, "we need to talk."

Ichigo cringed. "Just tell me this; do you hate me?"

"Ichigo, you're an idiot. If I truly hated you, hated what we did, would I be sitting here naked and wrapped in your arms?" Ishida did his best to sit up straight, "I can't say I'm 100% comfortable with the way things have turned out, but I'm not totally disgusted by it either." He reached up and softly kissed the lips in front of him, "I don't know where we go from here, and that's what we need to talk about."

Ichigo jerked back, staring down at the jet black hair. 'What the hell?! This so didn't sound like the reserved Ishida he knew.' The archer was generally more argumentative, especially if it involved something he said. Maybe he had a better handle of Kiskue's plan then he thought.

"You're over thinking things."

"But doesn't that mean that you're going on instinct? That doesn't sound like you at all Uryu."

"Not instinct but an informed decision. Besides we all know that I'm the smart one here." Uryu didn't mention the things he'd overheard. If he went by everything that Kiskue said, they'd be together for a long while, possibly the rest of their lives in one form or another. Then there was the fact that they had yet to add Chad or Orhime in the mix yet. He had to admit the thoughts of all of them together both scared and intrigued him. 

"How are you doing? Have you been ill at all?"

"Uryu, just how much have you really been paying attention to what Mr. Hat and Clogs has been talking about?"

Ishida climbed off of his classmate. Sitting naked beside him, Uryu wished he had his glasses on so he could see, to be honest Ichigo's face was one he had studied and memorized even when he hadn't been looking at it. The orange hair had always drawn his eye. "Ichigo, you know that I'm not stupid, so please don't try and treat me like I am."

"I never said anything that even remotely hinted at you being stupid. I just want to make sure that you fully understand just what it is that we're both getting into." Ichigo rubbed a hand down his face. He couldn't do this. It was too absurd. He moved around the pool. Crap. Looking back at Uryu he smiled to himself as the raven haired teen blinked and squinted in his directions. Glasses. Right. Reaching over the edge of the pool and into the basket he pulled out Uryu's glasses and handed them to him. "Here maybe these will help."

"Thanks" Uryu put them on, now he could see and thankfully they weren't all the smudged, not that he had anything to clean them. He leaned against the warm stone and raised his head to the sky. 

Ichigo stood on the other side of the pool, "Christ this is hard. I mean we were in the same class, and yet we didn't talk at all. I knew from the class list, that you were smarter then me." Ichigo turned so that he was facing the raven haired teen as he reached out to grab Uryu's hand with both of his. "I've always known that I like boys as much as, if not more than girls."

"So you're bisexual, what's the problem with that?"

"I guess I'm unsure of your reaction to what's happening between us?"

Uryu watched the way Kurosaki played with his fingers. "You mean you're waiting for me to freak out because not only am I involved in a homosexual relationship, but the relationship is with you."

"You can't be so calm about this. You've fought me on every other thing. Why? Why does this seem easy for you?"

"I don't know that it is easy for me." He pushed his glasses up higher on his face, "The first night I came here, you held me to keep me warm and alive. I didn't know anything about it until the next day remember? Then, when I started to consciously sleep wrapped in your arms, I started to analyze how I felt about it all. Part of me was waiting for you to tease me about my reaction to you. The other part of me was glad that it was you that made me feel safe." Uyru searched the angular face before him. "I spent a lot of time thinking about the fact that I was attracted to you and just what that meant. I know my father will have issues and if this relationship of ours continues we will face all sorts of complications." He pulled the hands to his lips and kissed them both. "Don't think I'm taking this lightly, because I'm not, from what Mr Urahara has said, Chad and Orihime are in danger like I am; and like me, they will need a relationship with you. I don't know how that's going to work out, I just know that from all the effort you put in to rescue Rukia, that you'll treat the rest of us with the same single minded focus. I'm glad that I'm one of those precious to you."

"Oh man. This is a lot. Here I was thinking that once you were well enough, that you'd flip because of what we did together. Now I find out that you're not really al that freaked out."

Ishida took the opportunity to move to where Ichigo was sitting and straddle his legs. It seemed that the only way to get the orange haired teen to stop thinking so hard. He speared his hands in the damp hair and tilted his head back so he could look down into the chocolate eyes. He enjoyed the feeling of Ichigo's hands sliding up the outside of his thighs to stop and cup the globes of his ass. Leaning in he kissed the lips in front of him, never happier then when one of Ichigo's hands slid up to hold his head and control his movements. He liked it when Kurosaki took control and made him feel~ well not helpless, maybe under his control was a better description. Ichigo pulled him tight to his muscular chest. Their lips melded together, parting only when the need for air was overpowering. 

"We need to take this out of the pool and onto flat ground if we're going to go any further." Ichigo reached back to trail a finger up the cleft of his ass. "I want more and the supplies are upstairs. Are you with me, or do we need to slow down some?"

The fact that Ichigo even bothered to ask made him feel special. This man would pull back because he needed time. The thing was he didn't want time. He wanted Ichigo and wanted him in the worst way. Taking a deep breath, he knew he needed to take the lead. A quick dunk under the water, Uryu pushed himself out the pool. The basket was just within reach and beside it was not only a couple of towels but a soft looking blanket as well. Wrapping a towel around his waist he grinned; fuck but Kiskue had a good idea of what was going to happen if he planned this. The blanket sure was preferable to lying on the ground as they were. They'd not only have sand in all sorts of interesting places but the road rash. He let out a giggle, then a groan as he imagined sand up his ass with Ichigo's cock. He didn't know which one turned him on more. Showing a bravado he wasn't sure he felt completely, Ishida spread out the blanket and laid down on top of it.

"Join me?"

"Fuck, Uryu," Ichigo was above him in an instant. Slowly covering the pale body, Ichigo pushed his knee in between Uryu's legs, forcing his thighs to spread wide enough for Ichigo's hips to be cradled there.

"Touch me," Uryu ran his hands up the front of Ichigo's chest.

"Uryu, I want to do more then just touch you." He slowly lowered his head, his mouth finding all sorts of interesting spots. Ichigo's lips grazed the long slender neck, over the collar bone and down the center of the pale chest. He'd leave those delectable dark nipples for later.

Ishida's hands went to the orange hair, he was unsure if he was trying to pull Kurosaki's head away, or pushed it closer.

"Nay," Ichigo lifted his head and pulled Uryu's hands from his head and pinned them to the ground. "Leave 'em there." Ichigo ran his tongue around a nipple before sucking it into his mouth. The arch of the chest beneath him and moan of pleasure was a joy to his ears. He raked his fingers down the down the sides of his chest and smoothed them back up as his lips worked their way down to Ishidia's waist. Flicking the towel to the side, Ichigo cursed the fact that they were down in the training ground and not in a bedroom with a soft bed. Although seeing the way Ishida looked; pale skin against the dark blanket surrounded by golden sand, he had to admit that it made a pretty picture. He used one hand to pinch and worry a nipple while the other caressed over a hipbone. Uryu's cock stood tall, the head glistening with pre-cum. He kissed the head before swallowing down the shaft. Man, he loved having a hard cock in his mouth. Dragging both hands down to hold raven's hips as his lips played with the ridge just under the head.

He wasn't all that comfortable on the ground, pebbles digging into his back, but oh lord he felt good. The hard suction on his cock had him thrusting up and into the warm mouth. "God, Ichigo, that's so good." He looked down his own body and was caught in those warm brown eyes, the mouth below swallowing him straight to the base. 

Ichigo kept eye contact as he used the flat of his tongue to lick a strip up the underside of the shaft to, swirl around the head, even dipping into the slit. He loved watching Uryu come undone, and as much as he wanted to finish he also wanted to push the limit a little bit. He moved his hand slowly up Ishida's chest over his neck until he could trace those pretty pale lips. He lifted his head the barest of amounts, "suck them," his fingers traced the inside of those lips, "get them good and wet because I don't have any lube down here and I am breaching that ass today."

"Check the basket," it was mumbled around the fingers because he was pretty sure he had seen some lube in there when he pulled out the blanket. Ishida moaned as he pulled two fingers into his mouth and twirled his tongue around them. The idea of these digits stretching him. Of Ichigo taking possession of his body thrilled Uryu completely.

While Ichigo really wanted to watch, he had something else in mind. A quick look inside showed that Ishida was right, pulling out a new tube of lube and leaving it by the pale hips, Ichigo grinned. "Don't think this lets you skimp out on sucking my fingers, " His mouth slowly trailed further down, he smiled at the noises coming from the Quincey as he sucked each of the Quincey's balls inside his mouth. He added another finger to Ishida's mouth as his own mouth trailed further down to lick at the ass in front of him; sucking and biting to help it open just enough to spear is tongue inside. Pulling his fingers from Ishida mouth, Ichigo reached down to tease the tight opening. Somehow he managed to open the lube one handed and spread some on his hand without it going everywhere.

"Ugh!"

"Good or bad?" Ichigo lifted his head high enough to peer into those blue eyes that had him transfixed even in his dreams.

"Good, weird but," the moan interrupted his thoughts completely. The thrust of his hips forced the digit in further. He speared his hand into the strawberry blonde hair trying to direct the movement.

"what did I tell you about leaving your hands above your head?" Ichigo wasn't sure if this was the time to go into his control kink, BDSM isn't really anything that you spring on someone. However, Chad always said 'start as you mean to go on,' and while he could do without the BDSM, it was way more satisfying with it. Ichigo sat up between Uryu's legs, and placed both hands above his head, focusing hard on his Kido, because it didn't always go the way he wanted it to, Ichigo restrained the raven's hands to the ground. Slowly, Ichigo took his time returning to where he had been before, thrusting his finger in just past the first knuckle. He thrust in deeper and deeper. "Take a breath and relax," he licked around his finger, making it good and wet before carefully adding a second finger. Taking his time to stretch, "gods you are so warm and soft." He couldn't stop himself from licking around his fingers even more, the taste was addicting. "Your ass is made for this. It's so hungry." 

"Ich..." Whatever he tried to say ended on a moan.

Ichigo grinned as his fingers found that spongy spot inside; he mouthed his way back up to Ishida's cock. Licking at the dribble of precum he moaned before closing his mouth around the head. A grin tried to cross his mouth as he accepted the way Uryu's hips bucked, forcing his mouth to take more. Retaliation came as the soul reaper thrust two fingers in deeper with every motion of Ishida's hips.

"I can't. Ichigo. I'm gonna." Uryu tried to move his hands.

"Cum for me, let go." He thrust his fingers a little faster hitting just the right spot time after time.  
He heard his own moan echo Uryu's as the raven's release filled his mouth. He could quickly get addicted to the sounds and the feel of Ishida; and the taste. Oh god the taste was addictive. Carefully pulling off, Ichigo made his way up to the collarbone calling for him to mark. Gently he continued to scissor his fingers, stretching the ring of muscle wider and wider. He wanted in there so bad, but could he risk it without lube. 

Uryu moaned again, rocking back onto the fingers, "more."

"We have no condoms, damn it." He thrust in one more time before pulling out.

"Don't care," Ishida was mindless with want.

Ichigo rubbed his hand up in circles on Ishida's chest, trying to calm him down a little, "you will. Let's take this upstairs, I have stuff there." Standing he cancelled the Kido and held out a hand to pull Uryu to his feet. Kurosaki helped the raven haired teen into a pair of boxers then stuffed everything else into the basket and headed towards the ladder. He'd grab the basket later. Right know, he needed to get Ishida upstairs and into their room.

"Are you going to put anything on?" Uryu wasn't far behind, watching Ichigo walk away with only a towel once more wrapped around his hips.

The bright haired teen threw a smirk over his shoulder, "gotta give you something to aim for."

Uryu blushed despite knowing exactly where they were going and what they were going to do when they got there. The guy seemed so full of himself. Of course as soon as he started climbing the ladder, he had to look up. The sight of Ichigo's naked ass, his cock and balls swinging looked both tempting and highly ridiculous. He tried his best not to laugh. The path to their room was clear, as the pair walked through the hall. 

Ichigo pinned him to the bedroom door, bringing his face close to his ear. "You know what's going to happen as soon as we go inside don't you Uryu?"

It was all he could do to nod. His cock rising again at the thought of having Ichigo's fingers and finally his member in his ass. Possessing him. Owning him. A moan slipped out between clenched teeth.

Ichigo leaned in, his mouth right beside Ishida's ear, "I will take you again and again. You are quickly becoming an addiction Ishida. This is your last chance to back down, to take things slower. I will still take care of you and wait until you are ready. If you want to wait, then we will; otherwise we will go inside and I will suck you cock and play with your ass until you cum again and again." He relished the shiver that worked it way through the lean body. 

"Claim me," it was all he could say and it was his deepest wish.

Ichigo let his lips turn up into a smile, "just so you know, Kisuke has the room monitored, if we're lucky the bastard will let us keep the tapes." He laughed as Uryu thrust against him, "I guess you like that idea. Maybe we'll have to explore it later, when we can both think straight." Ichigo reached behind Uryu and turned the door knob. Ishida might be turned on by the idea of being watched, but he highly doubted that either of them wanted a full fledged audience for their first time. Walking the man in his arms backwards, he was glad he hadn't put away his futon this morning. Kissing the lips in front of him one more time, Ichigo pulled back, "strip and get on the futon, while I grab what we need." He couldn't watch Uryu take off the boxers, he'd loose it if he did, so he busied himself with finding the lube and a condom and making sure that the door was locked. He took a deep breathe trying to steady himself before turning around.

He whistled low, "you are gorgeous," slowly he stalked closer to the bed. Ishida was stretched out, miles of pale skin just waiting to be tasted. The closer he got, the further apart the Quincey spread his legs, humping his hips into the air. "Something you want Ishida?"

"You know it you bastard," Uryu reached for his own erection and slowly pumped his hand a couple of times.

Ichigo smirked and knelt at Uryu's feet. Slowly he rubbed both hands up, over the strong legs, lifting his right leg to mouth at the ankle bone. "Now who said you could touch yourself?"

Uryu moaned as lips and hands moved up to his hips. He looked down his body to watch as Ichigo swallowed him to the root. It was a vision that would be burned into his mind.

Ichigo met the bright blue eyes as he bobbed his head up and down. One handed he flipped open the lid to the lube and poured a thin stream at the base of Ishidia's cock and let it drip down between his ass cheeks where Ichigo used the fingers of his other hand to capture the drops and use them to ease the entry of his fingers into that sweet, tight ass. He slowly stretched him again, this time there was no stopping. Ishida pushed back wanting more of the fingers.

"Nnngh. Now. Ichigo." Uryu stuttered, he didn't want to cum again without having the other man deep inside of him.

Kurosaki pulled himself off of Ishida's cock and kneeled. Taking his own cock in hand and putting on the condom and then a quick swipe of lube was about all he could handle. "My god Uryu, you look so hot just begging for my cock." He lined himself up at Ishida's entrance and slowly worked himself in. It was tight and hot and it felt oh so right. He held still just past the guardian muscle, giving them both a moment to catch their breathe and get used to the feeling.

"Move. Move. Move! MOVE!" What started as a whisper ended with a shout, Uryu needed more. He was so stretched, so full and it felt so absolutely wonderful. 

Kurosaki moaned as he thrust forward. He moaned again as Uryu licked and bit at his neck, the Quincey's hands scrapping down his back. "Harder.." He liked the taste of pain. Ichigo sat back and pulled Ishidia higher up on his lap. His fingers flexed and dug into the pale hips, "touch yourself for me, Uryu. Show me how you like to cum."

He watched as Uryu's hand pumped up and down in time with his own movements. He had only moments before Uryu threw his head back as his orgasam overtook him, the clenching of his ass milking Ichigo's orgasm from him. He could feel the condom flood, God he couldn't wait until he could go in there bare.

Ichigo slowly pulled out, leaning his forehead against Ishidia's as he did so. God. That was so...he couldn't even find words, he felt like a piece of himself he didn't even know was missing had somehow been found. Giving the lips in front of him a quick kiss, he stood holding out a hand. "Let's go get cleaned up a bit and then come back to bed." Grabbing the towels from earlier, Ichigo wrapped on around his waist and handed the other to Uryu. A quick sprint to the bathroom and wipe down and both teens were back in their room ready for bed. Ichigo pulled Uryu close letting the raven haired boy settle.

Uryu rested his head against a shoulder and left his hand against Ichigo's heart. "Urahara is going to have a field day with his reading today. I feel so..."

"Complete, calm, whole?" Kurosaki listed all the things running a round in his mind. His hand buried in the dark hair. 

"Yeah those work." The silence between the two was comfortable, and while it was still early in the evening, it wasn't long before both succumbed to the pull of sleep.

Sitting at the table in the other room Kiskue smiled, a small groan escaping his lips, his pants tented with the pheromones released from the other room. Tessai glared at him, "What?" Kisuke snapped open his fan and let his hat hide his eyes, "I am here and not recording all that much of what was going on in there. At least there is no video or audio."

Tessai just shook his head. 

"Tessai, can you go and see if there is another apartment in the same building as Chad and Orihime? They will likely be interested in gaining a little privacy and the test recording equipment that I need to monitor all of them is small and inconspicuous."

"I will go shopkeeper, just make sure that the equipment you plan to use doesn't include a video cameras."

Kiskue nodded, although he was already planning to add a small 360 camera in the bedroom, and a couple of strategically placed hooks through out the apartment. In his mind sex was always better with a little bondage thrown in. Of course it did help to know that that Ichigo preferred that type of sex anyway. At least with Chad. It would be interesting to see which personality came out with Uryu. He couldn't wait for Yoruichi to join him next week, maybe they'd have to send Tessai and the kids on a little vacation. He smirked, palming his erection through his pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come I promise, just taking me a bit to get it the way I want. I hope I caught all the inconsistencies as I did a major re-write. Thank you for the patience and encouragement.


	5. Moving out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo and Uryu decide on the next step, and moving out just might be the next step. After all there's no real way to stay together under their parents roof. That's just a little too weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, I don't own Bleach or any of the characters. I'm in this solely for fun.  
> Not beta read.

Uryu came awake slowly. He was warm and comfortable, none of his joints ached and if he really thought about it, he had energy. Looking out the window, he knew that their time together was coming to a crossroads. "Ichigo, we're going to have to go to school soon. Neither of us can miss too much more."

"Yeah, I know." Ichigo pulled the man in arms a little closer. How would going out into the real world change their relationship. "We're also going to have move out of here too. I mean I love having access to the training grounds downstairs and the hot pool, but."

"Personal space." Ishida interjected. "So are you thinking about moving home?"

"No, but I need to talk to the old man to see what my options are." He pulled the other teen in close, "I can't leave you," he whispered; hating the fact that he was revealing his weakness. 

"Relax Ichigo." Hands soothed the tense muscles in the body in his arms, "we'll talk to Kisuke and your father and we'll see what we can do. Maybe we can get things settled before we miss any more school."

 

"Well the pair of you are in luck." Kisuke hid his smug grin partial behind a cup of tea, as he listened to the boys After breakfast. "I had Tessai go and look for something suitable last week. I would have preferred an apartment in the same building as Chad and Orihime, but there was nothing there. Instead we have something better; a small house not far away. It is a little further from the school, but the benefit is that the building is one the soul society owns. Right now it is standing empty. Having the group of you in will help on both ends. The fact that Ichigo is a soul reaper will help anchor the building and it saves me from having to do it."

"How did I know that us moving would benefit you? What would we need to do in order to 'anchor' the building?" Uryu was almost annoyed at the fact that it would mostly likely include some extra work on their part.

"Actually, Mr Kurosaki will be able to anchor it easily," Tessai interjected, "the house will recognize his spiritual pressure and stabilize, it will also draw those souls who need cleansing to the shrine behind the house. So yes there is some extra work involved. However I believe that Mr. Ishida, Ms. Inoue, and Mr. Sado can help with that."

Uryu felt a hell of a lot better hearing the facts from Tessai then he would have if it had been Urahara who had said anything. He'd always wonder if there was some hidden agenda with Kiskue. "So when do we see this wonderful place?"

"Well, the two of you will have to go to school tomorrow, will you not?" At their nods, he snapped open his fan, "so how about after we eat here."

Ichigo scratched the back of his head, it seemed like everything was failing into place. Maybe a bit too easily. "Alright, I'll have to talk to my old man at some point." He gave a heaving sigh, "might as well do it now."

"Actually Ichigo, why don't I talk to your father."

"You?" Ichigo didn't know how Kisuke was going to explain things to his father. Hell he didn't think the two men even knew each other.

"Don't worry Ichigo I've got this." Kisuke's enthusiasm really didn't inspire confidence, but on the other hand he really didn't want to deal with his father.

"Fine," Ichigo looked over at Uryu and the reluctant acceptance he saw there. "Let's go look at this place and deal with going to school before I need to deal with my family."

By mid afternoon chores were done and both boys had finished training with Tessai. The three of them stood in front of the store as Kisuke cackled in glee. "Let's go." 

The group set off for the nearby house. Kisuke talking the entire way, explaining why the house was there. It seemed that the soul society had set up various houses through out the country that were on or near points of volatile naturally occurring energy. The houses were set as way points for soul reapers to use when the were in the area. They in turn helped to regulate the energy. The fact that Kisuke was more or less stationed there permanently meant that the job fell to him. Like everything the shopkeeper did, if he could find a way to get out of doing any actual work he would. 

The house didn't look that bad from the outside. It had a small fenced yard, and what looked like a well kept shrine in behind it. The house itself was well kept. The main floor held five rooms. On one side was a dining room open to the kitchen, on the other was a large living area, a small bedroom or office, and a half bath and laundry. Stairs led upstairs to three mid-sized bedrooms, one large bedroom, and large bathroom.

"Ururu has been looking after the shrine." Kisuke looked around, he was going to have to remember to thank Ururu for all of her hard work. With everything going on with Ichigo and his friends, this had been one job that he'd let fall to the wayside; more then he normally would. The fact that she kept looking after it without him asking, had him very proud of her.

"So what will it cost us to live here?" Uryu was already living on his own. It wouldn't phase him to leave the cold apartment that his father had chosen for him and move in with his friends.

Kisuke walked out the back door and towards the pool by the shrine, he could either charge them an arm and leg, or let them have it for nothing. The truth was, he just wanted a place where the four of them could be together and heal. To create a place that would not only help center them but to provide them with a safe place. "You pay half the utilities and the food." Kisuke saw the look in the both teens eyes. They were afraid to accept it, afraid it was too good to be true. "Chad and Orihime can move in with no issues at the end of the month."

Years of experience was the only thing that gave Ichigo any warning at all. His father came flying in, prepared for a full body take down. Quickly pushing Ishida out of the way Ichigo dodged the old man. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Isshan stood up, dusting himself off. "Of course I'm going to be here. My only son. My eldest child, is looking at moving out. I need to make sure that you will be safe and well cared for."

"Seriously?" Ichigo wasn't sure if he was annoyed, embarrassed, or glad that he cared.

"Of course. Your dear sweet mother would be eternally disappointed in me if I didn't make sure that our pride and joy was looked after." He walked through the front door, "it looks like a good place to live. You are still close to the school and your darling sisters can come to visit as well. I hear that both Sado and Orihime will be moving in as well. That's good you have such good friends." He turned and looked at Kisuke, "I believe that Tessai is being put down as living here too so that nothing will damage you reputations."

"Shit," Ichigo swore under his breath, he hadn't thought of how it would appear to those outside looking in. All he knew was that he needed the three of them close to make sure that they stayed safe. 

"It is handled, Kurosaki so don't worry about it." Kisuke's lazy tone had him relaxing. The shopkeeper might tweak things so that they worked in his favour, but he wouldn't intentionally put one of their group in danger.

Ichigo's eyes glazed over, he was starting to shut down. Kisuke swore under his breath. He prayed the young soul reaper was just overwhelmed and that this wasn't the start of something more.

"Come on, Ichigo, let's go inside and call it a night. You saw that our bags were inside, and Tessai said that there was food. You need sleep." Ishida gave group a quick nod and lead Ichigo inside. They were going to have some time together without worrying about being loud or the shopkeeper watching and recording them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who was patiently waiting for the next chapter. I have more planned for this group, and I hope that you'll stay with me to the end.


	6. Schools back in session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's back to school for Ichigo and Ishida. School is tough especially when you need to hide just how close you are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These characters do not belong to me and are the property of Tite Kuba. Not Beta read so please forgive my mistakes

By evening he'd had time to let everything sink in and Ichigo was more relaxed. The place was perfect, he couldn't wait for them all to be there. The shower shut off and he waited in the bedroom for Uryu to walk out. His cock rose again at the thought of enjoying the sweetness of the raven's body. Relaxing on the bed, his arms laced behind his head, Ichigo let his eyes drift closed and thought about all the things he really wanted to do Uryu.

They'd need to do a little work to make the place their's but that could wait until Chad and Orihime joined them, mumbling to himself, "not only that but we have class in the morning." He had an inkling of an idea, something that would push Ishida and himself and maybe even be what he needed to get Chad and Orihime into the mix. He just hoped that Ishida didn't balk at the kinky thoughts running around his brain. He watched as Ishida walked into the bedroom, towel over his head and sleep pants riding low on his hips.

"Come to bed, Uryu." Ichigo lifted one edge of the blanket and waited for his lover to climb in.

Uryu set his glasses on the table beside the bed and relaxed against the pale body, "you're already warm."

Icihigo smiled as he pulled Uryu tight to his chest, his groin nestled against that sweet ass. He smelled so good, Ichigo felt himself sink into Uryu and the comfort he represented as he fell asleep. Tomorrow would come soon enough. 

Uryu straightened his tie. Nerves were starting to get the better of him. He wasn't sure how he would handle everything. It felt like it had been forever since he'd been in class. Would he need to touch Ichigo during school? Could he do that? He bent over to tie his shoe.

Ichigo watched Uryu get ready. He couldn't deny the feeling of possessiveness coursing through him right now. He knew they needed to go to school, but he was on the verge of forcing them both to stay behind and introducing Ishida to every dirty kinky little thing he could think of. With a sigh, he opened eyes that had unknowingly closed, "now that's a nice view." Ichigo was perched on the desk, the top button of his shirt undone, tie loose, and his shirt tails untucked. He was staring at Uryu's ass. Standing he gave it a good swat as he walked by, "come on let's see whether or not we can even handle this."

The closer to school they got, the weirder Ichigo felt. He wanted Ishida close to him, to stay within arms reach. Taking a deep breath he tried to center himself like Yoruichi had taught him.

"Ichiiiiiiigooooooo!" Keigo's scream through the school yard caused a few heads to turn and laugh.

The way Ichigo close lined the brown haired teen had a few more laughing. "Morning Keigo." Ichigo reached down and helped his friend up. One of these days he hoped Keigo would learn not to run towards him.

Mizuiro shook his head as he joined the trio. "Chad and Orihime have been looking for you two."

"Where are they now?" Ichigo ignored the look Mizuiro was giving him and Ishida. Both teens ignored the way Keigo was yelling about being kept out of all the interesting gossip.

Mizuiro studied his friend. Ichigo and Ishida had never been close, in fact he would have said the pair didn't like each other and yet for the summer vacation neither of them had been spotted anywhere; and now they were not only walking to school together but there was something in their body language that had him giving the pair a closer look. "Orihime was going to say hello to Tatsuki in the classroom."

"Alright, so upstairs we go." Ichigo caught Uryu's eye and the raven nodded before leading the way towards the classroom, leaving the other two behind.

Ichigo was right, class was hell. He had barely been able to talk to either Chad or Inoue before the bell and now he was, well itchy was the best way to describe it. It didn't help that the four of them sat at almost opposite edges of the classroom. He wanted to growl every time someone made a move in the direction of Uryu, Chad or Orihime. He needed them within his reach now. He could feel himself losing control. The bell for the end of class sounded just in time. The problem was he couldn't leave his desk. If he moved he'd shatter. Shit but this was fucked up.

A large hand on his shoulder had the panic dissipating. "Calm Ichigo. Breathe." 

Chad's deep voice resonated through his entire being. Eyes he didn't realize he had closed popped open. "Chad," it was nothing more then a whisper, but the squeeze of his shoulder said that he had been heard.

"Kurosaki, let's go." Uryu was by the door, Orihime standing behind him.

Taking a steadying breathe, Ichigo stood and slowly started towards the door. There was only ten minutes between this class and the next, but he needed to connect with the others.

"This way," Ishiida lead the way to the stairwell. Quickly he opened the door and lead Orihime inside, Ichigo followed with Chad close behind. As soon as the door shut, Uryu reached out to wrap an arm around Ichigo's waist, his nose sought out the juncture at the orangette's neck. Chad stood with his arms around both of them. 

Orihime played with the hem of her shirt, not quite sure if she was welcome. 

"Orihime," Ichigo opened one arm, his head resting against Ishida's; Chad warm at his back. Slowly she walked into his arms. As soon as she was in his reach, both Ichigo and Uryu pulled her in tighter. The four of them stood there, arms wrapped around each other, breathing each other's air and holding on tight.

"I'm not so shaky now,". Inohue voiced what the others were thinking. "It's like when my stomach is upset and I eat ice cream with chocolate sauce and wasabi and it feels better."

Ichigo blinked a couple of times, his jaw dropping before he shook his head and smiled. Orihime always did come up with some weird food combinations. The bell rang again. "Alright two classes and then lunch. We should be able to do this. It's got to get easier at some point. If we make sure to stay on contact when we can today we should be fine. Urahara set us up in a small house about a kilometer east of the school. There's room for the two of you as well."

The second half of the morning was hell. Ichigo sat in the back, his leg bouncing up and down as he tried to pay attention. He could see Uryu growing pale and shaking. Chad was sweating and Orihime was fidgeting even more then normal. Ichigo was tempted to just grab each of them and walk out, raising in his seat to do just that, Ichigo was interrupted by the fire alarm. 

"Alright everyone down the stairs in an orderly fashion. Our meeting spot is by the front gate. Let's go." Mr Hugya did a head count as everyone left the room. 

Uryu let his classmates move around him, trying to work his way closer to Ichigo. Students pushed him to and fro everyone trying to get outside. A large hand on the back of his neck helped direct him downstairs. 

"Let's go Uryu," Chad's voice was calming and Uryu allowed himself to be steered down the stairwell. 

A glance at the tall man behind him had Uryu concerned. While Chad's touch wasn't the same as Ichigo, it did help calm him down a little, however, Chad was drenched in sweat. Ishida looked around trying to find Orihime or Ichigo, but neither of them were in sight. "Orihime? Ichigo?"

"I think she's with Tatsuki." Chad stumbled and Uryu wrapped an arm around his waist to help him downstairs. 

They made it to the front gate, their classmates all huddled together in groups as smoke billowed from the back of the school. Chad saw Ichigo rushing towards them. "Chad, Uryu you guys okay?" The concern on his face was evident. Once at their side, he reached out to touch both of them, as if to reassure himself that they really were safe. He carefully helped to maneuver them slightly behind the large tree that was right by the school wall. He couldn't help touching the two of them, but he needed skin. His hand burrowing under the edge of Chad's shirt to rest on his stomach, and his other holding Uryu's elbow. 

"We're fine now," Uryu seemed to calm a little more at Kurosaki's touch. He watched as Chad, leaned forward, his nose burrowed in Ichigo's neck taking a deep breath. The scent seemed to center the both of them, bringing them back from the edge.

Chad let his large hand rest on Ichigo's slim hip, "I'll be fine."

"It looks like we're going to be dismissed for the day once we check in with Mr Hugya." Ichigo craned his head trying to spy the history teacher. "I'll check us all out and see about Orihime before we leave. Stay here." The last words were ground out between clenched teeth.

Ichigo knew he needed to leave, he had to get Ishida and Chad back to someplace safe, some where they could be alone, before he had a total melt down. He needed to check on Orihime as well. Mr Hugya had no problem releasing Chad, Ichigo and Ishida. Many of his other classmates had already checked in and left for home. The fewer students on campus the less likely it was that someone would get hurt. He moved into the shadow made by the stairwell of the gym and searched the school grounds for that long orange hair.

"Ichigo!" Orihime's excited voice overlapped Tatsuki's but both were heard.

"Orihime, Tatsuki, you two okay?" He leaned against the wall and waited to see if Orihime would come to him herself or if he needed to do something more. 

"You ok?" Tatsuki was worried about her long time friend, Ichigo had a habit of ignoring himself if his friends were hurt or in danger.

"I'm fine, but it looks like someone's looking for you." He nodded his head to someone behind the two girls. They turned and Tatsuki saw her karate instructor waving.

"Orihime, stay with Ichigo for a minute while I go see what it is he wants." Tatsuki ran off and Orihime took a step closer to the only other red head in school.

"Ichigo?" Her voice quiet as if she was unsure of her welcome.

Ichigo just shrugged and walked backwards, deeper into the shadow of the trees, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the darkened corner. Wrapping her in his arms he held her firmly to his chest. "Shh," he whispered into her ear, "just stay here for a bit and be still."

Orihime shivered in his embrace and then relaxed. Ichigo could feel her take a deep breathe and settle into herself. He ran his hand up and down her back, "just relax and breathe." He whispered, "if you feel shaky and out of sorts, just come and find me. You remember what Kisuke said right." When she nodded against his chest, he continued, "I know it's strange, I will do whatever it takes to keep you, Chad and Uryu safe; but you have to let me know what you need." One hand slid lower down her back to ghost over the curve of her ass giving it a slight squeeze. 

Orihime took it as permission and started to rock herself gently against him. A moan slipped from between her lips and a her own hands moved from his waist to his ass. She loved the feel of the muscle beneath her hands.

Ichigo shifted slightly allowing his leg to move between Inoue's thighs, "are you going to ride me like this?" His voice held a dark edge to it, "are you needing something more?" One hand moved to cup a cloth covered breast while his lips took her mouth and swallowed any sounds she made. Pulling her closer, he turned and pressed her against the wall. They were now completely hidden by the trees, his back protecting her from prying eyes. Ichigo rocked into her, letting Orihime ride his thigh. "Cum for me, Inoue, let me see your pleasure."

Orihime shuddered under his touch. As her orgasm ripped through her, she felt Ichigo hold her tighter, keeping her upright. How was it that Ichigo knew exactly what to say to have her coming apart at the seams. 

Holding her close Ichigo could almost see her energy calm down. She didn't feel as fragmented. He was debating inviting her back with Chad and Uryu, but she beat him to it.

"Ummm. I'm going home with Tatsuki. Now that I no longer feel like I'm about crawl out of my own skin." She lifted her head from his chest, her face a bright red. 

Pressing a key into her hand, Ichigo nodded, "Ishida and I will be at the house tonight. I'm going to ask Chad to join us. That doesn't mean you're not welcome, you can come in anytime. " He laughed a little as she turned red remembering the last time she walked into Chad's apartment. "The key is yours so use it."

She was so embarrassed, "you knew?" 

He gave a small smile, "We'll talk soon." He gave a kiss the shell of her ear, "I promise. Don't forget to give me a call if you feel at all off." Ichigo stepped away allowing her to leave the confines of the shadows before him. Giving Orihime a wink and a pat on the ass he waited for her to disappear from sight before heading towards Chad and Uryu. Tonight was going to be interesting.


	7. Home for three...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since school went oh so well (not!) the three boys just want to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bleach is the property of Tite Kubo, I'm still a fan. Not Beta'd. Sorry for the. Short chapter and the long wait in between. I'm not abandoning this work, but it's going to be a long haul this maybe about half way through what I have planned provided everyone cooperates. Would love to hear from you!

"Where's Orihime?" Uryu looked around behind Ichigo, searching for the red haired beauty.

"She's going home with Tatsuki. She knows where we are and it actually might be better with just the three of us together tonight." He didn't want to admit how nervous he was adding a female into the mix. He had to make sure that Uryu was comfortable with him and Chad first, of course if she started getting sick like Uryu then all bets were off. He wasn't sacrificing a friend just to make himself more comfortable. Looking at the concern on Chad's face he let the big man knew that he understood, "I gave her my key to the house."

Chad nodded. Kisuke had told him that because Ichigo was part soul reaper now and Uryu was a Quincey, that they would react stronger and more often to the damn R.A.L particles. He and Orihime would at least have a little more breathing room. "We've been cleared to leave."

Ichigo grinned, "alright, let's go." He headed towards the school entrance trusting that the other two were following. 

Chad stopped at the crossroad. "I'm going to stop by my place to pack a bag." 

"Alright, we'll grab some take out for supper and meet you at the house?" Ichigo looked over to Uryu, "you craving anything in particular?"

Ishida pushed up his glasses refusing to acknowledge his shaking hand. "A curry would be good."

Chad nodded in agreement before walking off. He couldn't wait to get his hands on Ishida.

"So where are we getting supper from?" Ichigo didn't have take out often, but until they really got settled and he had a chance to look at what Tessai and Ururu had stocked the kitchen with, this would have to do. He wasn't the best cook, Chad was much better there, but he could make the basics.

Ishida took a moment to really look around, he needed to get his bearings. "There's a good restraunt on the next block that we can get take out from."

"I guess one of the things that we're going to have to talk about is household chores, and other boundaries. Something tells me that we're going to be together for a long while." He moved a little closer letting his arm brush against the raven haired teen until he could hold his hand. He had noticed the shaking of his body and wanted nothing more then to take Uryu into his arms. Doing that out on the main street was just asking for a beat down, holding his hand was risky enough.

The trip to the house was blissfully uneventful. Once inside the house the two of them worked in a comfortable silence to set the table. 

"Ishida, why don't you go and have a shower and change out of your uniform." Ichigo wiped down the counter, "I'm going to make sure the other room is ready for Chad, he's likely going to be a bit."

"Alright, I know that you likely have something planned. I'll leave you to your little secrets."

Ichigo grinned at the uptight comment. Reaching over he pulled Ishida in close for a kiss, trying his best to keep it light. "Don't worry, it won't be anything you won't enjoy. Look just go have a nice hot shower and try to relax. As soon as Chad comes, we'll have some supper and spend some time together." The strawberry blonde pulled back.

Uryu just rolled his eyes and headed towards the room the two of them used the night before. A shower sounded good, plus it would give him time to think. The hot water felt so good, Ishida let it pound against his back and shoulders. He hadn't realized just how tense he was. Leaning against the far wall he rocked back and forth, like doing push ups against a vertical wall. It was the best way to allow the water to hit his back from shoulder to hips. "Hmmm, feels so good." While he didn't know exactly what Ichigo had planned for tonight, he knew sex was going to be on the agenda. Laughing Uryu shook his head. If anyone had told him last week that not only would he be sleeping with the strawberry loudmouth but having sex with him as well, he'd have laughed in their face, and yet here he was. Ichigo was fast becoming an obsession for him. He leaned back into the spray, and took his time with cleaning even going so far as to try and stretch himself a little.

 

The sound of the front door opening had Ichigo walking out of the bedroom to greet his oldest friend.

"Chad," he warmed at the sight of the duffle bag slung over a broad shoulder. Chad was going to stay. Ichigo closed his eyes, a hand went to his stomach trying to either silence the butterflies living there or to hide the shaking.

That large hand wrapped itself around the back of Ichigo's neck and pulled him forward into his chest. "Hmmmm." Breathing deeply, Chad dropped the bag and wrapped the other arm around Ichigo's back. He would never admit how much he needed this. Not that he was embarrassed, he would never be ashamed of his feelings for the substitute soul reaper. No, he would never admit he needed the man in his arms because Ichigo would blame himself for not seeing his need. "Ishida?"

Ichigo took a deep breath before pulling back, "I had him go take a shower. If you want to go and put your stuff away all of the rooms on the left side are open. Uryu and I have our stuff in the master right now." At Chad's raised eyebrow Kurosaki continued on, "There's room for everyone soon enough. Trust me the bed is huge. Anyway, we picked up curry for supper, as soon as you and Ishida come down we can eat."

Chad watched his friend walk towards the kitchen, he headed upstairs. Knocking on the door to the master bedroom Chad waited for Ishida to answer the door.

"Chad," Uryu was surprised to see the large man at the bedroom door. He was glad that he'd taken the time to pull on a pair of sleep pants and a t-shirt. He opened the door wider and stood off to the side to let the man enter.

"I wanted to talk to you without Ichigo."

Uryu closed the door and walked into the middle to the room. "Okay, is something bothering you?"

"No," Chad's quiet demeanor did a lot to calm the nerves that Ishida would deny having. "I just want to make sure that you are willing to take part in things tonight." 

It was a vague comment. What the hell were the two of them planning that he might not want to take part in?

"We'll explain things as we go along." Chad clarified, "anyway, Ichigo said to come down and eat." He left his duffle bag by the bedside, really looking around the room before opening the door for the raven haired teen.

Supper was a quiet affair. They three of them talked about classes. Chad excused him self from doing dishes to set somethings up. Ichigo put the few dishes they used away while Uryu snooped through the cupboards. "There's enough stuff here for a couple of days. So aside from working on a list of chores we should make a list of foods we each prefer or dislike before we go shopping." 

The sound of the television in the other room had the pair leaving the kitchen for the time being. "Come on and sit with me." There was something about Chad's voice. Maybe it was an inflection of some sort, or maybe just the look in his eye, but Uryu wasn't going to disobey him. He sat on one side while Ichigo went upstairs.

"Ishida, there are a couple of things we need to make sure you understand and I'm going to be blunt about it. I need control when it comes to sex. That doesn't mean I'm always a top, but I am always in control. I want you to know that regardless of what I ask of you, of what I do, you will always be safe in my care."

Uryu stared at the olive skinned teen. That was likely the longest speech he'd heard the guy ever make. "So what is it you want from me?" Uryu already trusted Ichigo with everything he had, even if he didn't spell it out for the soul reaper. Chad had earned his trust during the last couple of adventures.

"I want everything. Ichigo?" Chad looked towards the stairs and orangette standing at the base of them

Ishida was surprised, he hadn't even realized that Kurosaki had come back.

"Is everything ready?"

Ichigo nodded as he made his way over towards the pair on the couch. Reaching out to both of them, he threaded his fingers of one hand through Uryu's hair and the other went to the back of Chad's neck. "It's just as we planned. And yes we planned some of this," Ichigo spoke up, forestalling the argument he knew Uryu was bound to have. Chad stood pulling Uryu with him and the two followed Ichigo up the stairs as he continued to explain, "this really isn't something that can be done without some planning. I used one of the side rooms, that way the master is left as a haven for us for later."

Uryu wasn't sure what he was getting himself into. He had been a virgin until a week ago for fucks sake. Now it seemed that he was going to be having sex with two men. Okay, two really hot men if he was honest with himself, and one of them was into some strange shit. Did he really trust these two. Watching the way Ichigo walked up the stairs and feeling of Chad's hand in his he knew that, yes, he really did trust these two and whatever was up those stairs was going to one hell of an adventure.


End file.
